What To Do
by VioletFauxpa
Summary: Romance hits Beast Boy and Cyborg hard, and now that a strange woman has appeared, what will become of the Titans, and what will happen to Beast Boy and Cyborg? Yaoi! BeastBoyXCyborg...
1. New Moon

_Well, this is my first Teen Titans fic, and first yaoi_ _fic as well, so don't flame me, please. Wish me luck._

_Warnings: Yaoi mainly._

_

* * *

_

"Dude, I can't even scratch him", Beast Boy yelled as his attempts to stop Cinderblock failed over and over again. Not even in his rhino form could he budge the hulking mass of stone and ugly. "Don't give up Beast Boy, he has to have a weak spot", screamed Robin as he ran by BB and threw a exploding boomerang at Cinderblock, causing a few pieces of rock to fall off. "Robin, my blasts aren't working, are you sure we can beat this creature", questioned Starfire, only getting a glance from Robin in return. Beast Boy gave another go at it and turned into a 

t-rex and swung his tail, delivering a heavy blow to Cinderblock's back.

Beast Boy turned back to normal as Cyborg started pelting Cinderblock with his cannon. Beast Boy backed up, just watching the fight. Raven couldn't do much but throw things at him, which did nothing, but he gave her credit for never giving up. Starfire used her new eye beams on him, which made him pay his attention on her, leaving a golden chance for Cyborg and Robin to attack. They both jumped at him at once, but Cinderblock gave up on Starfire and slammed his arm into both of them as they were about to attack. The collision sent them flying, at Beast Boy. He panicked, not knowing what to do. He couldn't move, and he knew that he sure didn't want Cyborg crashing into him. He then turned into a gorilla, catching them both. Robin recovered and ran off, in hot pursuit, while Beast Boy stayed back with Cyborg.

"Dude, wake up."

"Ugh.... I'm gonna kick his...... Did you catch me?"

"Yeah, not like it was easy."

"Hey, you saying I'm fat?"

"No, but you could stand to lose a couple of tons in metal."

"You're gonna get it later."

"Anyway, Cinderdork is getting away, we better catch up."

"Sure."

Beast Boy ran off, but Cyborg stayed back for a second to regain his composure. As he dusted himself off and watched Beast Boy run off, he couldn't help but feel something, something he shouldn't feel, not towards Beast Boy that is. He couldn't take his eyes off of the smaller, green Titan, but why. Even if he was feeling what he thought he was feeling, Beast Boy would most likely not feel the same, and since he was half machine, that probably took away any tiny chance he had for catching BB's eye.

As Beast Boy ran to catch up, he looked back and saw that Cyborg was just blankly staring, at him or at something else? He stopped running and started walking back to Cyborg. "Maybe his battery died", Beast Boy said as he gained speed and came upon a 'zoned out' Cyborg.

"Hey, Cy, come on, your eye is still red, so I know you haven't died out, so speak up. Hey!"

"What, huh...."

Cyborg looked down at Beast Boy and snapped out of his trance. "Come on man", Beast Boy pleaded, as Cyborg finally joined BB and ran after the behemoth, Cinderblock. As they ran after the others, Cyborg kept looking at Beast Boy like he wanted to say something, but there was nothing to say, other than, he had a crush on a _guy_! If it could even be called that. Shaking his head, Cyborg sprinted ahead of Beast Boy. "Eat my dust, BB", Cyborg teased to try and hint for a race. Beast Boy looked at him. If only he was still all human, he might be happier, about himself. Beast Boy had always had something for Cyborg, ever since watching him play football one day. He pushed his metallic body so far, only to get up the next day and try harder, to be normal. He knew how he felt. He was always looked at differently. The four he lived with were really the only people that accepted him. With the common feeling of not belonging between them, he couldn't help but feel like they needed each other. He wanted to be with him, but at the same time didn't want to become any more strange by becoming gay. But still...

He might have let his feelings go farther, but he wasn't sure if Cyborg would approve, and even if he did, what would they 'do'. Although the thoughts puzzled the young Titan, he felt himself get drawn to Cyborg, like a mouse to cheese, Cyborg seemed to be something Beast Boy needed. He pushed away the thoughts and accepted Cy's challenge by turning into a cheetah and easily surpassing him. Beast Boy won the race and when they caught up, Cinderblock was gone, and Raven was standing over Starfire who was kneeled over Robin. He had been knocked out. They rushed over to see what happened, and to get details.

"What happened here?"

"Nothing either of you could have prevented."

"How did he get knocked out?"

"Cinderblock broke through a brick wall, and we went after him, but a falling brick fell and hit Robin on the head."

"Ha ha ha, the great Robin, defeated by a stray brick."

"Cyborg, this is most unhumorous, Robin is hurt."

Cyborg elbowed Beast Boy in the side and they both laughed in secret, but then looked away as they felt uncomfortable. Raven saw, but just dismissed it and looked back at Robin. Now that she thought about it, it was kinda funny. Starfire picked up Robin and flew off, followed by Raven. Beast Boy could of turned into a bird and left with them, but he felt sorry for Cyborg, not being able to fly and all, so they walked back to the tower, without saying anything to each other.

As they came to the body of water on which their home settled, BB turned into a whale and gave Cyborg a water free lift to the tower. The trip to the island was quite, but nice, for both of them. Cyborg got tired and sat down on Beast Boy like he was riding a horse. "Dude", Beast Boy said to himself as he felt Cyborg sit on his back. He swam faster and once they reached land, Cyborg jumped off and Beast Boy turned back to his normal form and brushed off water from his tight uniform. Cyborg watched, and of corse couldn't stop. He had to stop this, what would the other Titans think, and he sure didn't want people thinking anything. After one last glance at the wet Beast Boy, he turned around, but not before saying something.

"Um... BB, thanks for, you know walking home with me and giving me a ride."

"No problem bro, besides what else are friends for?"

"I don't know"

Deep inside as Cyborg walked away, he really did know. He just wouldn't allow himself to think it. his relationship with Beast Boy was a innocent one. Maybe one day he would try and confront the green hero, but know, all he wanted to do was rid himself of these new urges.

"Later BB."

"Yeah, later."

Beast Boy stayed out a little longer and just waited for nothing. He felt so lost, like he was broken. He looked at some rocks near the bank of the island. He picked one up and threw it into the water to create a small splash. As he watched the ripples dissipate, a rock next to him floated into the air and was shot out farther than the one he had thrown in.

"Hi Raven."

"What's up?"

"Not much."

"For some reason, I don't believe you. What is really going on in you're head?"

"You can read minds can't you? Why don't you just read my thoughts?"

"Well, I feel it best that you say it."

"I don't feel like talking."

"Is it about Cyborg by any chance?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Sure, I'll be around if you care to talk, but only to talk, anything else, just leave me out of it, okay."

"Yeah, alright."

Raven walked away and left Beast Boy alone. He looked up into the night sky and looked for the moon. It was nowhere to be found. "Must be new", he thought to himself as he entered the tower to just end up chilling in his room, waiting for dinner.

* * *

_Not much this chapter, but if enough people like it, then the next chapter will be longer, I just needed to know if it was worth continuing. Since this is my first yaoiTeen Titan fic, I am insecure. So review please._   
  



	2. The Mysterious Woman

_Chapter two is up. I couldn't wait for more reviews, but I did get two nice ones, and for that, I am happy._

_Warnings: Same as before, yaoi._

_

* * *

_

Beast Boy waited in his room for someone to knock on his door and tell him dinner was ready. After a couple of hours, and no one showing up, he got too bored to stay in there any longer. He left his room, and as he walked down the hall, smelled something. It made his stomach ache and as he reached the main room, he saw a pizza box hanging open, with half of it gone. 

"Well gee, thanks for inviting me to the pizza party!"

"Friend, you are home!"

"Home? Star I've been home for the past couple of hours."

"Really? I never saw you come in."

"Where's Cyborg? He could vouch for me."

"He left a few minutes ago Beast Boy, we don't know where he went."

Beast Boy looked around for Raven, when he found her sitting on the couch reading, he wanted to go up to her and yell, but when she stared at him with those deadly eyes of hers, he backed off. He just walked off and decided to give them the cold shoulder for the next couple of days, everyone except Cyborg of corse. As he wandered aimlessly through the tower, he thought about how much he would like to get back at everybody. Play a prank on each of them for leaving him out. But, it wasn't Starfire or Robin's fault, just Raven and Cyborg's. But he couldn't do anything to them.

"Hey, BB! There you are."

"Cyborg? Why didn't you ask me if I wanted some pizza?"

"I thought you were sleeping, so I just went ahead and left some for you. Didn't you see it on the table?"

"That was for me? I thought it was yours."

"I could have eaten it all if I wanted to, but I saved the other half for you, since it's tofu."

"You ate half of a tofu pizza!"

"No, I just ordered half tofu and half with everything else."

"What about the others, did they eat?"

"Yeah, they had their own pizza. I decided for us to share one, since we eat the most."

"Really...... Well.... Thanks, Cyborg."

"No prob, little man."

Beast Boy shrugged at the thing Cyborg just called him. It made him feel small and insignificant, but then again, in Cyborg's eyes, he was probably just that. He smiled at Cyborg as the half man, half robot walked away. After he vanished into the shadows, Beast Boy ran to the box of pizza to finish it off.

"Tofu, yum!"

"That was a nice thing Cyborg did, ordering for you."

"Yeah, it was really cool of him."

"He seemed to think a lot about you when we went to get the pizza."

"Really, you act like we are, in _love_."

"I wish you two were."

"WHY!?!"

"So you would leave me alone."

Beast Boy had to admit it, he did find Raven attractive, at times he even tried to kiss her, but she never allowed him to get anywhere near her face. At the present time though, she was completely off of his mind. She buried her face in her book again, only after showing a brief smile. Beast Boy had never seen her smile before, except for that time when he and Cyborg ran into the pink version of her inside of her mind.

He remembered it so clearly, mainly because that was the only time that he and Cyborg were ever really alone together. He also remembered how Cyborg was afraid of those four-eyed birds. It made him want to laugh, just by thinking of it. Cyborg was this huge, strong, and seemingly fearless warrior, and yet he was afraid of a few tiny birds. Beast Boy wished they were back there, but then again, it was a little too creepy for his liking. He then remembered when he turned into that lama, and cyborg was riding him. Out of all the titans, Cyborg was the only one who had ever ridden him. It felt good when he did, even if he was sometimes a little too heavy.

Beast Boy rode the elevator up to the roof to relax. It was so eerie how the moon was not able to be seen. But the stars were brighter without it. He found the big dipper and traced it with his index finger. He then took his eyes off of the sky and saw one of Cyborg's weight machines. He walked over to the aggressive looking thing, and tried to figure it out. Once he sat on the seat and found the thing to pull on, he strained to pull the weights up, just a little if at all. He gave up, but when he looked at how much weight he just tried to budge, he laughed at the thought of being able to move it. Six hundred pounds, that wasn't even all that Cyborg could lift, with his pinky.

Beast Boy then felt a rain drop hit his nose. In less than five seconds, it was pouring. "The machine, it'll rust", Beast Boy said as he ran over to a tarp that was about fifteen feet away from the machine. He quickly covered the machine and ran into the elevator before getting too hopelessly wet. "Well, that was my good deed for the day", Beast Boy joked as he reached his level.

"Hey Beast Boy, what were you doing up there in the rain?"

"Just thinking Robin."

"Well I'm turning in for the night, see ya in the morning."

"See ya."

Beast Boy went back into his room to change and then left to go back to the main room, where everyone else was. Cyborg was playing a game and Starfire was talking to Raven as she tried to read. Beast Boy looked over at Cyborg and decided to suck up his feelings and challenge him to a match.

"Hey dude! Bet you can't beat me."

"Bring it on!"

"I plan to."

They both picked a player and no sooner than starting the match, Cyborg won. And again, and again. every match they played, Cyborg would win almost untouched.

"Hey, are you going easy on me?"

"No, you're just too fast, slow down."

"You act like you've never played before, I want you're best game or else!"

"Or else? Or else what?"

"You don't even want to know, now lets play!"

"Fine, you're going down!"

They started the match and it seemed that Beast Boy was going easy on him, since he won the first round effortlessly. The second one, Cyborg won barely, but the third one, went on forever. Every punch and kick was blocked from each combatant. Two minutes into it, neither of them were harmed. They were so into it, they didn't even notice Raven walk in front of the television while hiding her face between the pages of her book, as she tried to get away from Starfire, who was right behind her. Three minutes later, Beast Boy won and Cyborg just stared at his controller.

"Why? Why? Why?"

"Hahaha, looks like I beat you. Hey guys, did you see how I whipped Cy's...... Hey, where did they go?"

"How did you beat me?"

"Guess I'm the best."

"Just wait. I'll get you back...

"Whatever, I'm heading to bed."

"Yeah! You better run!"

Beast Boy left the room, but only after sticking his tongue out at the angry teen who was still sitting on the couch. After that, he danced all the way to his room. As he walked in and shut the door, he was hit by a feeling of overwhelming triumph. Not only for beating Cyborg, but also being able to sit next to him and have fun with him at the same time. He did good, and planed to do even better tomorrow, maybe...

Cyborg sat on the couch wondering how he could have lost. It was his game, he was the one who bought it and played it nonstop, how could Beast Boy just stroll in and completely dominate him. Not only that, but why did he go so easy on him in the beginning? He had never let down a chance to prove himself before, why did he start now? "He was mocking me", Cyborg said as he tried to figure out a good reason for Beast Boy's behavior. "That's it", he yelled as he stampeded towards Beast Boy's room to strangle the life out of him.

When he arrived in front of his door, he opened it quietly to not make Beast Boy aware of his presence. He slowly walked in and looked over the surroundings for any sign of the smaller titan that would soon be eating his fist. He looked all around and then spotted him on the top bunk of his bed. Being as tall as he was, Cyborg could easily see over it. When he saw Beast Boy's face, the thoughts of getting even left his mind, the only thing he felt was something strange. It wasn't the feeling of love of anything like that, but seeing Beast Boy's innocent looking face as he slept made Cyborg not want to do anything that might disturb him. All he wanted to do was watch him sleep. So he did.

He watched him fall deeper and deeper into sleep that he almost lost himself as well. When he started getting tired he just pulled the blankets up over Beast Boy and left his room. "He looked so happy and serene", Cyborg thought as he reached his room. As he entered his room and did his nightly procedures before placing himself on his hard, upright bed, he could only envy Beast Boy. He wished he could sleep like that, but all he could do is plug himself in and wake up in the morning. He remembered how he slept before the accident. It was so enjoyable, that he wanted to stay in bed all day. But now, he couldn't wait to wake up. He used to have dreams as well. He still dreamed, but they were meaningless dreams. They were more like nightmares really. He would relive the accident and the tedious surgery, even though he was asleep throughout the whole thing, he could imagine it.

As he would dream these things, he would feel his pride and happiness die. Every night he would slowly become weaker. That's why he pushed himself so hard everyday, so he could gain in strength what he lost in joy. He missed his body, but most of all, he missed his girlfriend. No one knew about her, mainly because he kept her a secret. Before the accident they were closer than anyone else in the whole school, but after he was remodeled into a robot she dumped him. He scared her away, and she never came back. This killed him the most. He would never be loved again, and could never love anyone back even if he was loved. Tonight was no different. He had the dreams again, and felt some of his soul slip away, but before he woke up, he could feel it come back. The thing that brought it back stayed hidden, but deep inside, he knew what it was, Beast Boy. But why was it him? Why couldn't it be Raven? He'd say Starfire, but she was taken by Robin. The truth is, Raven just wanted to be alone. She didn't want anything to do with love, not yet at least.

In the morning, everything was normal. Robin was training in the back, Starfire was watching him, Raven was locked up in her room, Beast Boy was playing some music in the main room, and as for Cyborg, he was still in his room, asleep. For some reason, he didn't wake up early. He did wake up though, just later than usual. The first place he went was to the roof. "I can't believe I'm up here before having breakfast", said Cyborg as he walked across the wet roof to his covered up machine. "Who covered this? I sure wasn't up here last night. I didn't even know it was raining", Cyborg said as he touched the tarp with his robotic hands, But instead of throwing the tarp off and working out, he just passed it by and went to the edge of the rooftop. He looked across the whole city and next to one of the skyscrapers, saw black smoke rise into the air. Then his titan alert in his red eye went off.

"What's up Robin?"

"I don't know yet, but we need to get to the site of the attack quick!"

"Right. I'm coming."

"Meet you there."

Cyborg rode the elevator to the bottom level and caught Raven before she flew off. She picked him up and they flew off to find out what was happening. Once the got there, the others had already made it. Starfire and Beast Boy were investigating a huge hole in the middle of the street while Robin asked a woman some questions. Raven put Cyborg down next to Starfire and then hovered over to Robin to listen in on what the woman was saying.

"You say you have no idea where he went?"

"No, but I do know that he was a man that was about as tall as her, and had long, black hair. Come to think of it, it think it was a woman."

"Well then, what was she wearing?"

"It was hard to tell from here. But all I could tell was that it was covering her whole body except for her arms and face."

"Thank you. Now you better leave."

"Yes."

Once Robin and Raven went back to the giant hole, the woman ran between two buildings and disappeared. Beast Boy jumped down into the hole and looked around for anything suspicious. When he came back up with nothing, Robin became upset at not knowing who it was. Since it was a woman, that ruled out the chances of it being Slade, but then who could she be. When they were about to call it quits, something exploded and sent Cyborg and Raven flying.

"Cyborg", Beast Boy shouted as he ran towards the fallen titans. Robin and Starfire stayed back and looked for the person who was responsible.

"Up there!"

"You! Who are you?"

Up on top of a building looking over the wreckage, was a woman with long black hair. She jumped down and when she hit the floor, lunged at Robin. She managed to kick him in the ribs, and once she did, she flipped backwards and watched as Starfire helped him up. Behind them was nothing but dust rising from the hole, and out of it came Beast Boy shaped as a bull, who was charging at the woman. She merely swiped her hand and delivered a surprisingly lethal blow to the raging bull. Beast Boy turned back to normal and was temporarily knocked out.

"Be lucky he isn't dead!"

".... Who are you?"

"You're worst nightmare!"

"Can't you think of anything better to say?"

Raven and Cyborg walked next to Robin and Starfire as they watched the mysterious woman. "Cyborg! Check on Beast Boy", Robin ordered as he felt his ribs. It turned out that she had broken one when she kicked him. Starfire and Raven prepared to fight after Robin was propped up on a nearby car when Cyborg reached Beast Boy. The woman watched him as he picked Beast Boy up and ran back over to the others. Once Beast Boy was placed next to Robin on the hood of the car, Cyborg joined the girls in a readied, fighting stance.

"Do you think that you three can beat me?"

"Were sure not about to go down without a fight!"

"Well then, give me your best shot."

After that was said, Starfire and Cyborg bolted at the woman with a furious vigor. The woman turned around and ran, but not for long since she jumped into the air and tried to kick Starfire. She missed by an inch and went after Cyborg. With her super fast speed, Cyborg could barley keep up with her kicks and punches. With the woman completely distracted, Raven was free to do whatever she pleased. She looked around for something to throw at the woman. She began to levitate a car, but was stopped by Robin. "We don't want to kill her", was all he said so instead of a car, she picked a newspaper vendor and threw it at the woman who had now turned back to Starfire.

With the machine hurtling towards them, Starfire surprised the woman by dunking. When the woman turned around, she saw the machine a second before it slammed into her face. The powerful force threw her to the ground with a massive headache. As she rubbed her head, Cyborg wrapped his metal arms around her so that she could not escape.

"Star, help me out here, she's gonna get loose!"

"No she wont."

Raven walked up to the woman and did something very strange in order to knock her out. Cyborg held the sleeping woman in his arms, and once the police got there, they did everything they could to her so that she couldn't get away. But what puzzled them was what she wanted. They still didn't know anything about her, not even her name. They let it pass, thinking she was just an everyday crook, but then again, why was she so strong and fast?

Once everything settled down, Starfire flew Robin to the nearest hospital to get his rids looked at. Raven and Cyborg went home with the sleeping Beast Boy, in hopes that he would wake up soon. When they reached the tower, they put Beast Boy on the couch in the main room so he could sleep where everyone would be able to watch him.

"Who was she?"

"I don't know, but I feel like I've seen her somewhere before. To bad I didn't get a good look at her face."

Cyborg couldn't get the thoughts of the woman out of his head. When she was attacking him, he saw that one of her arms was robotic, just like his. Her hair was so long that it covered her face when ever she threw a punch or a kick. When he looked at her other arm as he held her, he could tell that she was black, and just a little lighter than himself. She kinda reminded him of...

"What happened?"

"You were knocked out by that woman."

"God, she hits hard, ouch. Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, she just threw us. Nothing too serious."

"Were is Starfire, and Robin?"

"Starfire had to take Robin to the hospital, BB. That woman broke one of his ribs."

"You were lucky she didn't do any more damage to you. Robin said that blow she gave you looked deadly."

"Yeah, well.... Thanks for bringing me home."

"Anytime."

"If you two don't mind, I think I'll go to my room and meditate."

"See ya Raven."

Beast Boy and Cyborg just sat in an uncomfortable silence as both of them fought for something to say. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck where the woman had hit him and winced at the pain it caused.

"Hey Beast Boy. Do you know who put the tarp on my weight machine up on the roof?"

"Yeah dude, I did."

"Thanks."

"No prob, you did get me that pizza after all."

"What were you doing up there anyway."

"Robin asked me that too. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"......... I can't really say right now."

Cyborg looked away from Beast Boy and stared out the window in front of the couch. Beast Boy did the same as he brought his legs up so that he could lay his chin on his knees. It was sometime in the afternoon, and when Cyborg looked at the clock in his arm he announced to Beast Boy that is was around 3:00 P.M. "I wonder when the others will get back", questioned Beast Boy as he got up to fetch a snack from the kitchen. As he did, Starfire and Robin walked in. Starfire placed Robin on the couch next to Cyborg, stealing Beast Boy's seat.

"I can't believe I have to be practically immobile for five months."

"It isn't that bad Robin. We'll take care of the city while you get better."

"It's not just that, I want to know who that woman is."

As they talked about the woman and Robin's injuries, Beast Boy slipped into the hall leading to everyone's room. As he reached his door, Raven turned the corner causing Beast Boy to jump.

"Robin's back."

"How is he?"

"He'll be off his feet for a few months."

"You're still rubbing you're neck, let me help."

Raven put her hands around Beast Boy's neck and in a few seconds, the pain was gone. "I forgot you could do that", Beast Boy said as Raven continued on to the main room where Robin was. Beast Boy entered his room and finished his snack.

"Raven, did that villainous woman cause you any harm?"

"Not much Starfire, but I think I can help with Robin."

"What can you do?"

"I can try and heal you with my powers Robin."

"You can do that? We never knew about that."

"Only Beast Boy knew. Now, in order for this to work, you need to be very still and stay quiet so that I can concentrate. Mending broken bones is much harder than healing cuts and bruises."

Raven placed her hands over Robin's broken rib, and in a few minutes, it was as good as new. When she took her hands away, she fell back. She collapsed into Cyborg's arms when he scooped her off the ground. "I need rest", she said as Cyborg took her to her room. She insisted that he leave her by the door. No matter how tired or badly injured she was, she would never let anyone in her room, except for Starfire, and that was only when she wanted to meditate. Sometimes Beast Boy would enter without permission, but she would make sure that he would never want to come back in.

With Raven and Beast Boy asleep in there rooms and the others just waiting for some news to come up on the mysterious woman, the day seemed to be over, but one thing they didn't know was that she had escaped from the authorities and was on her way to Titans Tower.

* * *

_Was this a good addition to the story? Yes? No? I'll never know until someone reviews. Until the next chapter, later!-_


	3. Girlfriend's past, Boyfriend's future

_Thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter..._

_Warnings: Mild yaoi._

* * *

As the woman made her way to Titans Tower, a news bulletin was dispatched over all the local news channels for people to be aware of a African-American woman with long, black hair, a fit build, and some kind of mechanical arm. Once the alarms went off at the tower, they all left in hot pursuit of the woman, except for Raven, who was told to stay behind and rest. Robin and Cyborg took the ground search of the city, while Starfire and Beast Boy took the aerial. 

Since they had left to look for her before it was about to become sunset, they had minimal time to search for her without having to look blind. Cyborg could use his eye, but chances are, he would not be able to find her on his own. They were all in a mad rush to try and cover as much ground as they could. When the sun had gone down all the way, and there was not enough light in the city to be helpful, they had to postpone the search until daybreak.

They all meet at the tower and decided to turn in early so that they could all wake up to continue the search without having to fight too much fatigue. When everyone was in their rooms for the rest of the night, a mysterious shadow made it's way into Raven's room, waking her.

"Starfire, is that you."

"Yes Raven, come here I must show you something."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Please, just come."

As Raven made her way out of her room, she was hit over the head with a pipe and knocked out. The woman dragged her back into her room and placed her in bed and covered her up, making it seem like nothing ever happened. After that, she cracked open a few pills in slipped the powder into Raven's mouth, she then got some water and tilted Raven's head so that she would drink the water and the pill powder with it. She then turned on a light and checked her arm.

"So, this thing even fooled Raven."

She looked at some buttons and a small screen in her mechanical arm. The small screen read, 'Voice Activated : Starfire'. She then cycled through the list of all the Titans names and stopped at Raven's name and entered it in. She tested it out and when she found it satisfactory, she left Raven's room and took the stairs down to the basement, so not to make noise with the elevator. She waited in the damp, darkness for morning, when the Titans would leave to go hunting for her.

When the morning came around, the Titans all woke up within five minutes of each other. All except Raven. The drugs were still in effect and caused her to stay in bed. Everyone else meet in the main room and waited for her. After about seven minutes of waiting, Robin told them to just leave. He figured that she was still drained from minding his rib, so he'd give her one more day of rest to fully regain her vitality.

Once they all left, the woman checked her tracking device that had a lock on all the Titans life signs to see that they were at a safe distance in order to carry out her plan. Meanwhile, Robin split the team up in the same way he did before, hoping that they could find her today, before she hurt someone else. After about an hour of scanning the city, everybody's communicator crackled a little and then they heard Raven's voice.

"Hey guys, I think you should come back to the tower and take a look at this."

"Glad to see you awake. What is the problem?"

"Not sure, but please hurry."

They all abandoned what they were doing and rushed over to the tower, meeting in the front.

"Cyborg, can you read anything?"

"No, it all seems to be clear."

They heard Raven call from the roof of the tower so they all ran or flew up there to see what was going on. When they reached the top, they saw Raven's back. She was fully cloaked and nothing seemed to be wrong with her. Beast Boy walked up behind her, closely followed by the others, and as he approached her, he could see something else in front of her. He grabbed her shoulder and when he had a good feel of it, jumped back.

"Guys, its her!"

"I think we can see that for ourselves Beast Boy."

"No, not Raven. Its...."

Before he could finish his sentence, the woman turned around and shot a beam out of her robotic arm, just like Cyborg, throwing them all to the far side of the roof. Before they could get back up to attack, she revealed the sleeping Raven. She picked her up by her neck and had her cannon aimed at Raven's head. She walked to the other end of the roof and threatened to fire if any of them moved.

"What do you want with her. Why are you doing this?"

"I don't have any business with her, I just needed her to make my plan workout."

"How come my scanners didn't pick up your signals?"

"Because Slade gave me a cloaking device to hide them."

"Slade, what does he have to do with this?"

"That my dear Robin, you will find out another day."

After that was said, she threw Raven off the tower and moved out of the way of Starfire who flew off to catch her. She didn't catch her in time, but Raven didn't die, the woman threw her into the water so that she would not get killed. She had no need to kill her, since she was not the one intended to be killed.

As she stood on the roof, she readied herself for a duel with the boys. As they got in their stances, Robin tried to find her weak spot in her stance. He gave Beast Boy and Cyborg the signal to attack when ready and no sooner than doing that, Beast Boy and Robin ran towards her. Beast Boy turned into a wolf and waited for the right moment to strike while Robin fought her. She stayed on Robin's every move, some of her move even looked a lot like his. When Robin jumped up to try and kick her, she grabbed his foot and threw him a good ten feet away from her. Beast Boy came in for the kill when she pointed her finger towards the green wolf. Once he was within firing range, she shot a dart out of the tip of her finger, lodging it in Beast Boy's arm. Almost instantaneously he changed from a wolf to his normal form.

"What's happened to me?"

"Slade gave me several little toys to use on you all. I have one for each of you."

"Why can't I change into anything?"

"Slade concocted a serum that cancels out your animal abilities. You are nothing more than a mere human now, a mere green human that is."

"Am I gonna be stuck like this forever?"

"Only I have the antidote, and I don't plan on handing it over."

She started walking towards the defenseless Beast Boy when Cyborg cut in. He just stared into her eyes, and could only think about how much he wanted her to pay for harming Beast Boy.

"Don't you remember me, Cyborg?"

"No I don't, but I do know that you are going down!"

"Not so fast! You wouldn't hurt your girlfriend would you?"

"Girl.... friend...."

"Yes, it's me, from High School. Remember now?"

"Why are you doing this? What happened to you?"

"Slade saved my life, and not only that, but he gave me superhuman abilities."

"How did he save your life?"

"One day, while I was waiting to cross the street, someone shoved me out into the ongoing traffic. Before I could see who it was, I was hit by a truck. The doctors did all they could, but after hours of surgery, they decided that I was brain dead, nothing more than a useless vegetable. Slade saved me by funding and giving the same surgery that was given to you. Only he gave me extra. Made me better than you."

"So why hurt us?"

"You ruined our perfect life, my perfect life. We were meant to be together, but then you changed. I hate you for that. And not just that, but Slade asked me if I would like to get even. He didn't have to ask twice."

"You act like it was my fault that I was in that accident. Listen, if I could go back to the way things were, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"That's enough of your lies, time to die."

"You've got some serious issues lady!"

"Don't make me destroy what's left of you, you little grass stain."

Cyborg snickered at what she had called Beast Boy. He thought to himself about how they were still so much alike. He missed being with her, but then he realized that she was a villain now, and nothing would make him want to be with her ever again. Starfire had given up on trying to wake up Raven and brought her back to the roof so that she could lay her down and let her sleep. After she made her way over to Robin, the woman attacked again. She swung at Cyborg relentlessly, getting several hits in before Robin and Starfire got her off his back. Even with all of his gadgets, Robin was still no match for her. The only thing he could do was try and faze her with his speed long enough for Starfire or Cyborg to pull off a heavy attack. Starfire joined Robin in hitting the woman only to be thrown to Cyborg.

They made their way behind Robin and waited for the right moment once again. Robin managed to kick her hard enough to get her guard down, after that, he jumped in the air and dropped an exploding diskette in the path of large beam that was created by Starfire and Cyborg combining their attacks. The sheer force of the attack as it hit the woman was enough to send them all flying, but they held their ground. As the woman picked herself off of the ground, sparks were coming out of her arm. She slowly backed away, keeping the Titans in her sights as she did so. As the three Titans ran towards her, she jumped off the roof and disappeared before the reached the end that she had leapt at.

"She's gone."

"She will pay for all she has done."

"And Slade will pay for what he has done to her."

"Raven will not wake up. Do you thing these drugs will were off soon?"

"She should be awake by morning, later tonight even."

"What about me? I can't do anything."

"I can try and make a antidote, or we can try and get it from her."

"I'm sorry I got you guys into this."

"Its not your fault. She decided to got down this path on her own, Slade just gave her a boost. I wouldn't be surprised if Slade himself pushed her out in front of the cars."

As they made their way to the elevator, Robin picked up Raven so that he could put her in her room. Once she made it to her room she opened her eyes and looked completely lost.

"What happened?"

"That woman snuck in and drugged you."

"Did you guys get her?"

"She got away."

"Is everyone alright?"

"Well, she shot Beast Boy with some dart that made him lose his powers."

"Can it be reversed?"

"Yes, but she is the only one with the antidote, and I'm afraid that I have too much on my mind to try and make one for him. You should get some rest, you have no clue what she has done to you."

"Fine."

Robin left for the main room and once he got there, they all just sat on the couch in total silence. Beast Boy turned the television on after a couple of minutes to try and spark up a conversation between his teammates. Secretly, he kept trying to morph into anything, a dog, a tiger, but nothing worked. He was stuck as a useless, green human. When he looked over at Cyborg, he saw that he was thinking. He looked away, because deep inside he knew what he was thinking about, her. Cyborg got up and started walking towards the exit.

"Cyborg, you be careful. If she could sneak up on Raven, she could get any of us."

"........"

"Are friend seems troubled."

"That was his ex-girlfriend, Star. She just tried to kill him. If that happened to me, I would feel kinda down too."

Beast Boy watched him leave the room and head outside. He got up and followed him a few minutes later. As he found Cyborg staring at the sky, he could only pity him. Even if she was trying to unknowingly ruin his chances of getting with Cyborg, and had royally screwed his powers, this was still about Cyborg. Cyborg walked to the shore of the island and bent down to touch the water. Beast Boy moved next to him and when Cyborg stood upright again, they both stared at the sky together.

"Dude, I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what, it's not like you had anything to do with it."

"I..."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just do."

"Why with me, talk to someone else."

"But I want you, I mean I want to talk to you."

"........."

Cyborg stared down at him trying to figure him out. Even with all the stress he was going through, he still couldn't help but feel for the little, green teen. He never thought Beast Boy could care for anyone but himself, but he was showing some other side of himself today.

"I just can't think anymore. I thought I knew what I wanted, but things keep coming from all over."

"What did you want?"

"I don't know. Up until now I thought I knew, but then she came back."

"Do you still love her?"

"I hate her, but at the same time, is still want to love her."

"I'm not one to butt in, but why?"

"I don't know! Haven't you heard anything I've said?"

Cyborg picked Beast Boy up by his shirt and brought his face up to his own. Even with the overwhelming want to pound his face, he still wanted him. "Dude", Beast Boy uttered as his face came closer to Cyborg's. As Cyborg pulled Beast Boy closer, both closed their eyes and readied themselves for contact. As their lips touched for the first time, they both felt this weight lift off their shoulders. As the kiss became deeper and more wanted, Cyborg threw Beast Boy to the ground and walked back into the tower. As Beast Boy watched him leave, he felt his lips and wished he could run up behind him and have his way with him, but Cyborg didn't need this and he knew it. Cyborg went to his room and stayed in there for the rest of the day.

"What was that. Why did I kiss him. Now what's gonna happen."

Beast Boy went back to Robin and Starfire in the TV room and could not get rid of the smile on his face. He never thought it could happen, but when things calmed down, he would try to get another one out of him. As he sat next to Starfire with his happy demeanor, they both stared at him and could not understand his sudden change of attitude. They figured he would be pitying himself for the next couple of days, but that seemed to be the last thing on his mind.

"What's up Beast Boy?"

"I just had a uplifting moment."

"What kind of uplifting moment?"

"Nothing really."

"Well, I probably will not be able to make a antidote. We might have to steal the one that she has in order to get you back to normal."

"Dude, are you trying to ruin my mood?"

Beast Boy left the room again to go to his bedroom, but on the way he stopped by Cyborg's room. He knew he would regret it, but he had to try anyway.

"Dude, you in there?"

"Not now man."

"........ Thanks."

"............"

When Beast Boy left, Cyborg had to struggle to get a breath. He put his hand on his chest and could not believe his ears. Beast Boy wasn't repulsed. He laid down on his bed and just thought about it. "I can't", Cyborg sighed as he tried to push the thoughts of Beast Boy out of his head. "I can't do this to anyone else, she was enough."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 3 finished. Please review._


	4. Love Games

Chapter 4 up. Happy reading.

Hope I didn't get too bad. :)

Warnings: Yaoi

* * *

Night came in and shrouded Jump City and all inside it in darkness. The water in the bay was just as still and dark, except for the little, red lights blinking on top of the bridge and the lights from Titans Tower that were reflecting off of it. Starfire had turned in, but left Robin alone to watch T.V. Aside from him, no one else was awake, until a small light could be seen through Beast Boy's window, giving life to his heap of a room. His lips burned for more, but he knew he couldn't have it, not yet. He felt them, and then felt the mark left by the dart that stabbed into his arm. He tried again, but still couldn't change into anything. He felt like he was a bird that had its wings clipped so it could never again fly away. 

With the mix of his powerless feelings, and that of Cyborg's action earlier, he could tell, that this was going to be a sleepless night, but since he couldn't help the group in fighting anymore, he would be forced to stay at the tower, out of harms way. Because of that, the need to sleep was not mandatory tonight. He then remembered the dream he had that made him wake up.

He was sitting alone, looking out the window in the livingroom of the tower. It was raining, and there was no crime to stop, everyone was there in the tower, but not there at the same time. They were in other rooms. Even though the sky was cloudy and grey, and the rain pounded the city, he felt happy. "Hey." Beast Boy turned around from the window and saw Cyborg at the sink in the kitchen, with a towel around the back of his neck. "Just finished working out?" He questioned as he moved towards the tower of a man that stood ahead of him.

Like he normally would, Beast Boy stood next to Cyborg as he placed a glass in the sink that had just popped into his hand, this was a dream after all. With his back facing Cyborg as he washed the glass, he couldn't see what was coming next. As soon as he felt a hand grasp his shoulder, he stopped washing the glass and froze. He was whipped around and made to face Cyborg. Cyborg stared into his eyes and nothing was said between them. Cyborg's hand made its way to the side of Beast Boy's face and easily cupped his face in his palm. Beast Boy grabbed it with his own before closing his eyes at the gentle embrace.

Cyborg picked him up and placed him on the kitchen counter, not caring if anyone walked in, and moved Beast Boy's legs apart so that he could stand between them. He kissed Beast Boy and wrapped his arms around him, as Beast Boy wrapped Cyborg with his legs. Cyborg kept one arm wrapped around Beast Boy's body, and maneuvered his other arm to Beast Boy's waist, pulling him off the counter, and onto his body. He carried him out of the kitchen and sat himself down on the curved couch, with Beast Boy on his lap.

As if torturing Beast Boy, that's where the dream ended, leaving him awake and going over what he had just envisioned. He rubbed his forehead and exited his room to wander the dark halls of the tower until a more reasonable escape from his mind came up. As this went on, he passed Robin as he was leaving the livingroom.

"Beast Boy? What are you doing up?"

"Nothing much. I can't really sleep."

"Well, don't stay awake much longer, we're still gonna need you tomorrow."

"Sure."

Robin left him in the hall as he went to his room. Beast Boy made his way to the livingroom to wait out some of the time in there. The scene of his dream played over again, how he wished it had been true. Beast Boy absentmindedly went over the whole room, in order of meetings with the dreamt up Cyborg. The sink, the counter, and even the couch, all normal. He laid down on the spot Cyborg had sat down in the dream and just thought of nothing. He then heard the sound of the fridge opening. He looked up and saw Cyborg bending down into the open fridge for a late-night snack. He snuck up on his teammate to try and give him a little jump, for old times sake.

"Dude, another snack. Do you ever sleep?"

"I should just shoot you right now. You know better than to sneak up on anyone at this time of night, let alone at the time when she is still on the loose."

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Thought you were really gonna shoot me there, for a second."

"I bet."

Beast Boy leaned on the counter as Cyborg pulled out a sandwich and some milk. Pouring the milk into a glass, Cyborg stared down at his feet to avoid looking at Beast Boy, who was just as silent as he was. Cyborg put the milk back in the fridge and went over to the couch to eat his food. Beast Boy took his silence as a sign, so he made his way to the door, but was stopped by Cyborg's voice.

"Hey, BB. Come here."

"Yeah?"

"About earlier, I can't have you getting hurt anymore. I don't want anymore of this suffering for you or me to happen. I have to keep it together and be there for everybody, and not just myself."

"Cyborg... I.."

"I can't let her get to you. It's my fault she is like this, and I don't want you to end up the same."

"It's so not you're fault. She's the one who..... I just wish....."

"Due to your condition, you'll more than likely be told to man the tower while we go out in search for her, so I want you to keep your communicator close to you at all times, and if even the littlest of things makes you suspicious, or scared, call me, I'll be back here in a heartbeat."

"Cyborg... Why?"

"Because I, love ya, dog."

Beast Boy rounded the couch and didn't stop to think about what he was doing before he connected with the 'tin man' in a way that was only briefly experienced once before. As their lips locked and tongues intertwined, they began to loose themselves, no longer having any control over their hands. Before too long, Beast Boy and Cyborg were both fully exposed and had their ways with each other in ways that they had only dreamt of.

"Beast Boy... Beast Boy... Friend, why will you not wake?"

"Starfire?"

"Great, he's awake. Let's go get her already, I have to repay her."

"Fine, Raven. And since Beast Boy will be staying here, I want you to accompany Starfire in the sky portion of the search."

"We're on it."

"Wait... What happened?"

"Looks like you fell asleep on the couch."

"So, it was all just a dream?"

"What? What was all a dream?"

"Nothing, Robin. You two should go now, I'm ready for my part."

Robin nodded his head and led the way of Cyborg who was right behind him. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other as if speaking between themselves with their eyes.

"I don't know if you heard me last night or not, but I want you to keep your communicator next to you at all times. She has done enough to you already."

"So, I really wasn't dreaming?"

"I don't know what your thinking, but I thought you were listening to me last night as I talked to you, since you nodded your head, and all, but I guess you were..."

"No, I heard it all clearly. Thanks Cyborg, I really mean it."

"I would have said more, but I could tell you were tired, so I just left the room."

"Guess that's were the dream kicked in."

"Guess so."

Cyborg made his way after Robin, but before he rounded the corner into the hall, looked back at Beast Boy and gave a small smile. As Cyborg left the building, Beast Boy pulled his communicator out of the crevices in the couch, and held it to his heart. _"I love ya, dog."_ What Cyborg said the night before echoed in his mind. He wished he could hear Cyborg say those words again. "I love you too, man."

The plan that was being deployed was working out great, except for the fact that they, once again, couldn't find her. Unknown to them, however, she was all around them. She was dressed as normal people on the street, not giving off any clue to who she was underneath the clothes of people who laid, knocked out, in the dark corners of the city. For each Titan that she followed, she wore a different disguise. She decided to bring her plans into action as she watched them from a safe distance.

"Beast Boy. The search is proving to be futile. Do you not see anything at the tower?"

"Nothing yet, Starfire. This really bites. I wish I could do more."

"Do not despair, friend. We will bring her to custody, and retrieve the antidote to...."

".....Starfire?..... Starfire? Hey, guys!"

"Beast Boy, what is it?"

"Robin, I was just talking to Starfire, and then in the middle of her sentence, she stopped talking, and now I can't locate her."

"We're on it. Where's the last place she was before she disappeared?"

"Near the pizza place."

"Got it! Cyborg, Raven, you two pair up and I'll go for Star."

"Right."

"Sure."

"And, Beast Boy, keep a close look at everyone's location. If another one of us disappears, notify the rest of us as soon as you can."

"Got ya."

Robin made his way to the pizzeria to find Starfire, as Raven and Cyborg grouped up at the bridge, overlooking the bay, and Titans Tower. After they compared what all they had found, they were going to head for the tower to rest, but they were stopped by the sound of an explosion and the sounds of screams behind them. Once they turned around, they saw the woman holding a sleeping Starfire over the edge, with a cement block tied to her ankles.

"What's with you and hostages? Can't fight your own battles?"

"No, that's not it at all. I was just going to kill you, but Slade wanted you all to fall, so I'm gonna start with your pretty, little friend."

"Don't do it. Starfire never did anything to you."

"Can't you see, Cyborg? None of that matters to me. All that does is Slade."

"What? So now you're fallin' for that loser?"

"Speak for yourself. I see how you and that little pet of your's look at each other."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, play that game. But you don't fool me."

As Cyborg talked to the woman, Raven called Robin and told him to come over to the bridge. He made no response, other than a grunt. She put it away and then readied herself for all that was to come. For the next five minutes, Cyborg talked to the woman and distracted her long enough for Robin to come onto the scene. He used a car as a ramp and jumped off his bike as it headed for the woman. She turned around and let go of Starfire as the motorcycle rushed towards her. Robin grabbed the rope in midair and managed to get a hold of the railing and pull himself and Starfire up, after the bike hit the woman head on, throwing her. As she got up and looked at the team, she moved the hair out of her face and wiped the blood from her lips. She smiled sinisterly at them as she let her guard down and leaned against a car that was next to her.

Before they had time to soak up her change in emotion, they were each shot down.

"Slade, I was fearing the worst, up until now that is."

"No need to worry yourself, my dear. Now help me with them, before they wake up."

As Slade picked up Starfire, and Robin, the woman made her way towards Raven and Cyborg, but was stopped by the scream of Beast Boy.

"Did Slade tell you that your little potion could wear off?"

"What!?!"

"Or did _he_ not even know about it?"

"It doesn't matter. You are out numbered. You cannot win."

"Says who? NOW!!!"

With a surprised look on their faces, they found themselves paired up against not only Beast Boy, but Aqualad as well. Even out of the water, he proved to be of good assistance. He and Beast Boy jumped on the woman, causing her to forget about the two Titans that laid on the ground behind her. Slade yelled at her to follow him, and they made their way off with Robin and Starfire. Aqualad lifted Raven's head, as Beast Boy lifted Cyborg's. Raven woke up first, and the second she saw who was holding her, she blushed heavily. He helped her up and she pulled her hood over her head to hide her cheeks that shined a deep red. Cyborg didn't wake up at first, and had to be taken back to the tower by someone, and of corse, Beast Boy offered.

Once there, Beast Boy, in his ape form, took Cyborg up the tower and placed him on the couch, so he would have something soft to lay on as he slept. Raven and Aqualad looked for Robin's signal, but nothing could be found, they were going to have to wait until Slade made another move before they could do anything. Beast Boy sat next to Cyborg and thought about everything that he could have done to have prevented the kidnaping of two of his comrades.

"Ugh...."

"Cyborg, you're awake."

"What happened? Did we win?"

"Not exactly... You see, Slade came in and shot you all, but luckily Aqualad and I came to the rescue, but we could only get you and Raven back, they took Star and Robin."

"They took them? Why didn't you go after them?"

"We have been looking for them, Cyborg, but both of their communicators are off. We can't do anything now, we have to wait."

"We can't just sit here and do nothing, we have to...."

"Dude, Raven's right. There is nothing we can do now. They'll show up, and when they do, we'll go get them, together."

"...... Fine."

Two hours into the wait and everything was the same as it was after they got back. Beast Boy continued to sit on the couch, while Cyborg fiddled with the computer, determined to find a lead. Aqualad decided to stay and help out until everything got back to normal, and was currently outside with Raven. She tried to play off her feelings, but every time she caught him staring at the sky, or even at the ocean, she'd melt all over again. He found her out eventually and brought it up more with a smile, that pulled her feelings to the spilling point all the more. As they continued on with their love games, Beast Boy and Cyborg stayed in the same room in deathly silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of Cyborg typing on the computer, and the sounds of each of them breathing. Cyborg's breaths had cooled off a little, and as they did, he tried to talk to the only other person in the room.

"So, you're powers came back?"

"Yeah! They didn't know that stuff had and expiration date."

"He probably didn't test it. Good thing, I suppose."

"You suppose? What's with that, huh? You'd like me to be powerless?"

"Yes."

"But... why?"

"That way, you'd be out of harms way. And I'd have to protect you, instead of you protecting me."

"What does that mean?"

"I dunno, whatever you think it means."

"Are you saying, you want me to be the 'damsel in distress'?"

"I guess you could say that, but enough with the mushy stuff, I'm going to my room."

Cyborg left the room leaving a stupefied Beast Boy behind. Beast Boy didn't see him exit, since all he could do was try and register what was just said. After deciding that it was just a friendly conversation, he walked over to the window and gazed at the city. Everything seemed to be normal, but he still couldn't help but feel something starting up, something really close, and something that was either good or bad. As he looked down at the ground of the island, he saw Aqualad wrap his arm around Raven, and she shyly resting her head on his shoulder. He laughed lightly at the sight of Raven being affectionate, but it subsided as he envisioned Cyborg and himself in that position.

That day went by slowly, and ended with fear of what was happing to Starfire and Robin. The days went by, and soon turned into almost half a week. They had not a word from their friends or their captors. With fear rising in each of their hearts, the remaining Titans could only hold on to their communicators as if they were the lifeline of their missing friends. As the forth day rolled on, they heard a crackle and then Cyborg could be heard from the livingroom.

"Guys! Get in here!"

"Cyborg, is it them?"

"I think so, Raven. I have a lock on Robin's communicator."

"Look! There goes Starfire's too!"

"Why are they at total opposite ends of the city?"

"I sense a trap."

"I do to, but we can't sit here any longer, we have to help them, even if that means walking into the lion's den with our arms tied. Titans, Go!"

The four Titans left the tower and split up, two going to each location, Raven and Aqualad to Robin, and Beast Boy and Cyborg to Starfire. They reached their goals at the same time and saw the same thing. Starfire and Robin were there, but they were chained up by their wrists and fast asleep. As they approached their friends, their communicators that laid next to them cracked and then Slade could be heard.

"I see you have come for your friends. How endearing, but I'm afraid that they will not feel the same way. Now, my dear. Push it."

As they stood waiting for something to come at them, they could only wonder what he could have meant. They got their answer as they saw their _friends _wake up. They each broke out of their bindings and stared at the two in front of them. Starfire's eyes grew green, as Robin's squinted. Then, out of nowhere, they attacked. Starfire rushed at Cyborg, successfully knocking him over. Robin filled each hand with diskettes and then threw them at Raven and Aqualad. They evaded the explosions, but Aqualad did not escape Robin and his staff as he charged through the smoke that choked them. He hit at Aqualad until Raven centered her powers on the staff, breaking it in two. He looked at his staff, and then armed each hand with a stick, and used them as weapons against his adversaries. Starfire, after knocking Cyborg down, went after Beast Boy, who had changed himself into a bird to avoid her painful, green bolts. She chased him for awhile until Cyborg was able to get back up and defend Beast Boy with equally painful, cannon blasts.

The two battles raged on, until Aqualad and Raven managed to tire Robin out enough to get behind him and knock him out. Raven and Aqualad took him to the tower to fix him to a chair in a good way that he'd not be able to get back up. After they had taken his belt off and thrown it across the room, well out of reach, and tied him down, they looked over at the computer to see where they rest of the group was.

"The pizza place, quick before Starfire tears them apart."

As they got there, they found Starfire face down on the ground, motionless.

"What happened to her."

"As we were fighting, I thought I noticed something in her hair, thinking that was what the problem was, I managed to get a hold of her and pull it out. Then she just fell asleep."

"I didn't know she could fight like that. Dude, I'm never going to prank her again."

"Well, Aqualad and I managed to knock out Robin and we brought him to the tower, but we didn't know that was what was wrong, so we just tied him up and left him there."

"We better get there quick before he wakes up."

Raven picked up Starfire and flew to the tower, and being the first one there, pulled off the chip in Robin's hair as well, luckily he was still out. When they both woke up, they rubbed their heads and were told the whole story about what happened to them. After the tale was finished, they recalled being in Slade's hideaway and seeing her right next to him.

"She has gone much too far now. I will stop her."

"Save your energy Cyborg, you'll need it to stop her, remember, she's a female version of you."

"She is nothing like me, she has no heart. And that will be what kills her, not me."

"Still, we don't know where she or Slade is. We may just have to wait for a lead, we can't risk splitting up again, and Aqualad, since they saw you helping, you might want to keep in close touch as well."

"I will Robin, but right now I have to get some fresh water. I'll be back soon."

Aqualad looked at Raven one last time and making sure she had melted all the way, he then left. Beast Boy told the two Titans about how his powers somehow came back, and how he and Aqualad saved Cyborg and Raven, but couldn't get to them in time. About an hour later, Aqualad came back and the tower was locked for the night. Aqualad took the guest room, and stayed in there for the rest of the night, while the rest of the Titans tracked around thinking of what to do next, and how long they'd have to wait until they would hear from the woman and Slade. Robin studied Slade's past attacks in his room for any clues while Cyborg watched the computer for anything that might pop up. Starfire watched Beast Boy play the Gamestation, and wondered how he could make every move without having to look at the controller, that he would always beat her, because she'd have to look at what buttons she was pushing, therefore not looking at the screen, and would lose.

Raven stood outside the guestroom's door, thinking uneasily about things she could talk about to Aqualad. As she raised her hand to knock on the door, it opened and both jumped. He dropped what he was holding and Raven bent over to help him pick the items up. He back into his room and put up his things, but then picked up a flower from his dresser.

"Here, Raven. I thought I'd give this to you."

"It's, beautiful. Where'd you get it.?"

"It is a special breed of flower found only in Atlantis. I figured you'd like it since it reminded me of you."

"It looks like, a purple rose."

"They are close relatives with the rose, just an underwater version."

"Let me go put it up in my room."

He followed her into her room on the other side of the tower, and after she placed it in a vase sitting on her bedside table, they walked out and just walked around talking. Meanwhile, Starfire gave up on trying to beat Beast Boy, and took Cyborg's place at the computer to watch for anything that may come up. Cyborg left the room and walked towards his room. Beast Boy saw him leave, and paused his game to go follow him. He turned himself into a mouse and sneaked around the hallway that Cyborg walked down, in perfect silence. Cyborg passed his room, the training room, the bathroom, and then his room once again, and Beast Boy began to think that he was just trying to settle some loose nerves. As he was about to call it quits and go back to his game, Cyborg rounded a corner and then set a trap for the little, green rodent. When Beast Boy turned into the next hall, Cyborg was waiting for him by kneeling on the floor and when he caught him red-handed, picked the mouse up by his tail and just looked at it. Cyborg took the mouse, still by its tail and went into the kitchen. Once there, he made his way over to the sink and held the mouse over the drain, and then turned on the garbage disposal, taunting the now hyperventilating mouse. He then turned it off, and looked again at the green mouse.

"Can I help you little pest?"

"..... _squeak_...."

"Didn't think so."

Cyborg put the mouse down on the floor and then it turned back into Beast Boy. Still breathing heavily, he just looked up at Cyborg who had a slight grin on his face.

"Funny... You think that was funny? What if you dropped me?"

"Now you know I'd never do that..."

"Really!?! Well, you sure fooled me."

"That's what you get for being a peeping-tom."

"What were you doing anyway?"

"I kinda wanted to be alone, but knowing I was being followed, I didn't get my chance. Why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright, but didn't want to be in the way, obviously that didn't work out."

"Who needs to be alone, huh? It's all overrated."

Beast Boy got up and headed over to play the rest of his game, while Cyborg looked at his scanners to see if anyone was coming their way in the tower, since Starfire left before he came back in with his mouse. Making sure that no one was very close, he walked up behind Beast Boy and turned him around so that he would face him. Cyborg bent over a little to be more level with the green Titan, and kissed the still surprised teen. Making sure to get a good feel and taste, for fear of not knowing when he'd get the courage to do it again, Cyborg pulled Beast Boy closer in and held him as they kissed. After about a minute of breathless contact, they broke apart and Cyborg placed a hand on one side of Beast Boy's face.

"Sorry if I freaked you out a little, but there is nothing to be afraid about, I'd never hurt you."

Beast Boy still not quite registering what had just happened, looked at Cyborg to make sure what he had witnessed was not again, another haunting dream. Cyborg walked out of the room and headed towards his own, and just before he got out of hearing range he heard Beast Boy.

"I was never really afraid of getting chopped up, just afraid that I made you mad. I trust you, dude. Trust you with all of my heart."

* * *

Long chapters I know, but I just can't help myself. Sorry it took so long, but it is so hard to stand being on the computer when you have dial-up. Any who, I know this was a really mushy mushy chapter, but I just had to. I hoped every like it and I am now working on chapter 5. Thanks to all that have read so far, and please leave a review on your way out, and have a nice day, night, morning, whatever. 


	5. Fantasy or Reality?

Chapter 5 is up, and for those of you wanting more than simple kissing, this is the chapter for you, maybe.

Warnings: Yaoi, yaoi, and more yaoi.

* * *

"You trust me, B." 

"Of corse. You're the _only _one I trust."

"Come with me, I need to show you something, something that I've never been able to live down, not even to this day."

"What ever it is, dude, I'll still trust you."

Cyborg led Beast Boy to his room, and before entering paused, as if dreading what was coming. He walked over to his chiffonnier and opened one of the top drawers. Inside seemed to be only underwear, all boxers, but then Cyborg pushed them aside and pulled out a small, folded letter. He held it in his hand and reluctantly, handed it over to the smaller Titan next to him.

_Vic..._

_Hi, me again. That movie you took me to was by far the scariest one I may have ever seen, but I'm proud I saw it with you. You treat me like the most special girl in the world, and even though you are still going with her, I know we are meant to be together. I'd wait forever to be with you, and I'd know you'd do the same for me. I hope I'm not throwing myself at you too much. Call me about that other movie you wanted us to go see._

_Love,_

_Sarah_

"Sarah... Who is she?"

"She was sorta my girlfriend."

"Why sorta?"

"Because I was still going out with my first girlfriend when I was went out with her."

"You mean.....?"

"Yeah. She knew noting about Sarah, and it was my stupid fault for thinking that it would stay that way forever."

"What happened, Cyborg."

"You read in the letter that we were to go see a movie, right? Well, we did one night. Everything was perfect, I had an alibi for where I had been incase I had been found out, and Sarah and I were both ready to take it further. I was driving home with her after the movie and we planned to spend the rest of the night in bed since my folks were out. Then, we crashed. It was all my fault, I should have slowed down, I should have watched the road more, anything would have been better than what had happened. She died before the ambulance arrived, I know because I watched her slip away. She knew she was going to die, and before she did, she slightly uttered the words, "I'll miss you." It was all over the news about how I'd lost control of the car and killed Sarah. I didn't deserve to live, but I ended up pulling through since I was given an operation that turned me into this. I went to school after I recovered, and by then the whole school knew about my betrayal. I found her at her locker, crying. Crying for me because of what had happened to me, and crying for herself since she decided to break up with me. She soon became bitter and became the typical psychotic-ex that did anything she could to hurt me, though she blamed the wreck for all her pain, not me cheating on her, she could have cared less about Sarah, though I don't know why."

Beast Boy stood in shock as Cyborg spilled all of his dark secrets. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Cyborg, losing everyone he loved and becoming a social reject at the same time, a story he too held heavily on his soul.

"Beast Boy, I just wanted you to know what I've done to the ones I loved in the past, I just wanted to warn you. I don't want to lose you, so I thought I'd stop it before it became too deep."

"Lose me? Cyborg, you could never lose me no matter how hard you tried. I understand that you haven't made the best of choices, and that you paid for them with nearly everything you had, but don't you see? Dude, I've lost everything too. When I lost my powers earlier, I thought that was it for me, I thought you'd see me as so helpless that you'd vote me off the team, but I still loved you. When I looked out the window and saw that you were on the bridge fighting for your life, I didn't think about anything other than not wanting to lose you. I pushed myself harder than I ever had before, I had to help you, I wasn't willing to give you up like some many other things in my life, that's what got my powers back. That stuff didn't wear off, I still have a hard time changing into anything, butI worked through it, so I know you can too."

"Don't you see, man, the past is the past, and people change, and if I changed like I did, I know you changed as well."

"Beast Boy do you mean it? You'd be willing to love me even though I'm like this because of what I've done."

"Yes."

Beast Boy moved over to Cyborg who stood amazed at what he had heard, not knowing Beast Boy could have so much sense in him. Cyborg looked down at the green teen in front of him and, like before, leaned down to lock lips. After the short kiss, Cyborg backed away a little to look at his _hero_.

"Darn, B, you were kinda outta character there for a minute."

"Yeah, I don't really know what came over me."

"Whatever it was, I'm glad it did."

Cyborg bent down again to kiss Beast Boy before pulling him over to his bed. He broke away from the hold he had on Beast Boy and turned to his bed and pulled a lever that made the bed flat, instead of slanted. Beast Boy got the hint of what was to come next and found himself blushing, though he didn't feel the least bit embarrassed. After the bed had been locked in the way Cyborg wanted it, he made his way over to his door and locked it, making sure no one would be able to get in and catch them in the act. "Ready," Cyborg said as he moved back over to Beast Boy. He didn't say anything, but he slightly nodded his head, as if not believing this was really going to happen.

"If you ever want me to stop, just say the word, I don't want to ruin your first time."

"My first time? Dude, what makes you think it's my first time?"

Cyborg rolled his eye then backed Beast Boy up to the bed, not answering his question. They looked at each other for a second and then preceded to kiss again, deeper than ever before, since this time, it wasn't going to stop there. Amidst the intensive smooching, Cyborg helped Beast Boy remove his uniform, revealing the most green he had ever seen on anything other than grass. Cyborg threw it aside and a clank sound was heard from Beast Boy's belt hitting the hard floor. After it had settled, however, the clanking sound continued. Beast Boy wondered what it could have been, but then saw that it was the metal piece that guarded Cyborg's, area.

"So that thing can come off?"

"Of corse, there wouldn't be much to do if it didn't."

Cyborg still had boxers on which answered Beast Boy's unspoken question of how Cyborg wore those boxers in his dresser. He didn't take them off, not yet, but instead decided to treat Beast Boy for the first time. As Cyborg continued on with Beast Boy, something was starting up at Slade's hideout.

"I can't believe it wore off, I was so precise with my notes, how that little, green nuisance managed to break it is beyond me."

"I'm sure everything was right. There is no way it could have been accepted into his DNA so easily."

"I know, he was like a ticking bomb just waiting to go off. But why didn't it work? Why was it a dud? Unless, it didn't wear off completely."

"You could be right, Slade. Did you see how he had to struggle with himself to be able to change into anything as he fought his friend?"

"Yes, the portion of it that made him not be able to change must have been only weakened, but that doesn't mean the whole thing is done for. It was a couple of days since he was able to regain his powers, which means my plan is still baking, still getting ready before it can hatch. And when it does, the little guy won't know what hit him, and that will be one Titan down."

"And I bet it will effect more than just him."

"Indeed, the whole team should be so stricken with grief that it will cloud their judgement in battle."

"Not just that, but it will make it so much easier to get to my dear Cyborg. It'll weaken him the most, I'm sure of it."

"And how might that be, my dear?"

"You mean you haven't noticed it by now? Either I'm totally overreaching the situation, or those two have something more than just friendship, something more like what we used to have."

"Could be, I suppose, but let us not jump to any conclusions."

"O, come on Slade! You can't tell me that I'm not able to see what Cyborg is thinking. He had that look around Beast Boy that he had around me, that look of longing, of lust, I know I'm not wrong on this one."

"Great, then when everything falls through, I'll let you deal with him. Now, let me be, my tea is getting cold."

"Yes, Sir."

The woman left Slade in the darkness of his laboratory as he continued on with his tea. She looked down at her arm and took the lavender-colored liquid out to look at it. "I probably should destroy this, but Slade has his reasons for things, and I better not interfere with them," she said as she put it back.

Slade sipped some tea from his cup and then placed it back down on the saucer that rested on the armrest of his chair. "I had never thought of any of the Titans as being homosexual, this could be fun. Maybe before the changeling dies, I should do some things of my own to hurt him, or even better, the robot," Slade said as he felt his muscled chest with his hand. "And I haven't even decided on what I want to do with Robin and his little girlfriend yet."

An hour later the tower was dead of life, not a single person was out of their rooms. Robin was awake, but just went over all that had happened with Slade since he first showed up, not wanting to admit defeat and go to bed. He tiredly scratched his arm as he looked at his bed deciding to call it quits. Raven and Aqualad finally split up for the night and rested in their own rooms, him sleeping, and Raven meditating, which she usually did after everyone had turned in since it was the quietest the tower would ever get. Starfire got up and left her room to go to the bathroom. As she did, she scratched her arm then ran her fingers through her hair.

Beast Boy was asleep aside Cyborg, both covered by a blanket that Cyborg took from his closet to keep Beast Boy warm and to cover them as they slept, since they were still exposed after they finished with everything. One of Cyborg's robotic hands ran over Beast Boy's chest and then hugged him closer, like some life-size teddy bear. While they slept, inside Beast Boy's body a microscopic virus continued to grow, though the part that effected his DNA had been greatly weakened, it's other purpose was not defeated. It was to attack at his heart, giving him a sort of heart attack that would slowly kill him. Still he slept under the guard of Cyborg, which was the only thing that was comfortable since the bed was stiff and hard. They each dreamt, dreamt about how great life was now that everything was settled between them and how great everything was to be, but then again, they were only dreams that suited their dreamers fantasies and wishes, and wishes sometimes never come true.

* * *

Chapter 5 is complete. This one was much shorter than the rest, and I may stick to keeping the chapters this short and may not, more than likely I'll switch it up. I hope it is still good and don't forget to review. Thanks to everyone who did so far, I love you all. - 


	6. Time Since Past

OMG, how long has it been since I updated! Too long, and I'm sorry about that, for all who care. I seriously lost my yaoi inspiration and didn't wanna rush it, in fear I'd mess it up. But anyway, here is the long awaited, chapter 6 of DarkHabit's, What To Do.

Enough stalling.

Warnings: Yaoi, so haters turn away now. O, and for all the flames I've been getting on this, I hope you guys don't expect geeky, little internet threats and whatnot to stop me from expressing how I feel, cause if you do, then it's like your talking to a brick wall, a brick wall that likes yaoi, so do everyone here a favor, get over yourselves. Thanks. ;)

* * *

_"With the sudden disappearance_ _of Slade and his apparent, apprentice, Jump City has rested easy for the last few days, though many say Slade will be back, and whatever he brings to the table, will be worse than what he had previously dished out..."_

The news played in the background of Jump City as a woman stopped on the sidewalk and looked into the television store and watched as the news bulletin informed all those watching it that Slade was nowhere to be seen. As casually as the woman appeared in front of the store, she walked off. As she did so, she lifted up the sleeve of her tight, leather jacket and looked at her watch.

10:25 A.M.

It was a normal Saturday morning, few people were out, still sleeping the exhaust of the past week away, and the few that were out, including the woman who checked her watch every five seconds, moved slowly, having seemingly nowhere to go.

10:26 A.M.

The woman passed a store showing off its high-priced fabrics woven into intricate clothing pieces. She spotted a mannequin wearing something that caught her eye. The headless doll wore a tight jacket, much like the jacket the woman was wearing, only it was made of what looked to be a soft, gold material, instead of leather. Underneath the gold jacket was a equally tight, black tube-top that covered the needed parts of the chest, and half of the stomach, though not covering the bellybutton, or where a bellybutton would be, anyway. The store model was also wearing a black mini-skirt, once again, as tight as the rest of the outfit. A largegold belt made of, big metal circles rested on the artificial hips of the dummy, giving the getup an extra girly kick. There were also shoes, that added another skimpy level to the already, very inviting uniform. The shoes were a plain gold, and had three to four inches of stiletto heels supporting the wearer, and strapped around the foot in two places, over the toes, and around the ankle, assuring they wouldn't fall off very easily.

10:27 A.M.

The woman gazed at her reflection in the window, and at the rather subdued outfit she had on. A tight jacket, a black shirt underneath it, and a pair of tight blue jeans, with sneakers. She was tempted to go in the store and buy the things that taunted her from behind the window, but she couldn't. She looked back at her watch.

10:28 A.M.

She moved on and stopped at the corner of the next street, getting ready to cross as soon as the light turned red.

10:29 A.M.

The second the light halted the cars and trucks, she looked both ways and started to walk across.

10:30 A.M.

_WUMPF! _In almost an instant, the woman was seemingly thrown from the street, flying helplessly in the air, until she made her way back towards the earth. She screamed in pure terror as she fell face first, seeing the pavement that was soon to break her fall, when all of a sudden, something grabbed a hold of her jacket and pulled her back up. She was flying for sure this time, as something hard held onto her. She began to scream again when she saw who her savior was, one of Slade's favorite toys, one of his Slade-bots.

"Please, help me!" The woman screamed as she gripped the robot's hand that held onto her jacket. "Let me go!" She continued to yell.

"You should listen to the little lady!" Cyborg screamed out, as he was waiting with the other Titans for the Slade copycat to get closer to them.

The robot stopped in midair and as he lowered himself to the street, he held the woman out in front of himself, as if taunting the Titans with bait.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" The woman yelled, beginning to get annoyed.

"She's right Titans." Robin said to his team. "We need to save her, but we can't risk her getting hurt."

"Well, what do you want us to do? He's using her like a shield." Raven questioned the leader.

Just then, the robot threw a bomb at a nearby building, making it explode, causing piles of rocks and debris to fall towards the Titans. Raven stopped the mess from hitting them, and as soon as the robot saw that she was currently using her powers on something else, he threw the woman, hard. The four Titans watched in horror as the woman was thrown face first into a brick wall of another building. She fell to the ground, dead. "NO!" Robin yelled as he ran towards the robot, followed by the rest of the team, except Beast Boy and Raven, they went to check on the woman who laid motionless on the ground. Raven didn't sense any life and knew right away she was gone. She placed her hood over her head and turned around, muttering something under her breath.

Beast Boy looked at her though. The woman's face was covered by her hair, which was probably for the better, since she hit the wall with her face, it couldn't have been very pretty.

"Raven, I know this sounds stupid, but I... I've never seen a dead body this close before." Beast Boy said, talking with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Raven said, hiding her guilt. "If I saw past that thing's plan on distracting me, I could have saved her, I... I... could have saved her life."

Beast Boy watched as the others chased after the Slade-bot, wishing they would not only destroy it, but tear it apart, bolt from bolt. He looked back down at her, wanting to bring her back, and like he had put some of his life into her, she began to twitch.

"No way... Raven I think she's still alive!" Beast boy yelled at the dark girl that was still showing him her back. "Raven turn around and see for yourself!"

"She really is..." Raven spoke, like she was looking at the greatest thing on Earth.

The woman moved her arms and got to her knees, placing her hands on her face in pain. "Uhh..." She whined. She got to her feet, holding her head low so her face was still hidden by her hair, and she began to take off her jacket, very slowly pulling her arms out of the sleeves.

"Miss, you should stay still. You hit that wall pretty hard, just look at it" Beast Boy said, pointing to the huge hole in the wall she had made with her face.

"He's right ma'am, something is bound to be broken." Raven told the woman as she finished pulling off her coat. "By all means, you shouldn't even be alive, nonetheless standing."

"You two are right, I should take it easy. I did collide with that wall at an amazing speed." The woman began to speak, with strange clarity. "I just want to thank you both for rescuing me."

The woman walked up to the teens, showing a bit of her face that wasn't hidden behind the hair hanging over it limply in complete disarray. She got to Beast Boy and wrapped her arms around him, forcing him into a hug. "Um, you're welcome." He said, shocked at the sudden embrace. Raven sort-of rolled her eyes at the woman hugging the green boy. It's not like they did anything to save her from surely needed plastic surgery.

"It pains me to do this to you, however..." The woman said, unwrapping one of her arms from around Beast Boy and pointing it towards Raven. "My job isn't over yet."

"What?" Both Beast Boy and Raven said in unison.

Before they had time to digest anything of what the woman had just said, she formed her hand into a smaller version of Cyborg's cannon, and shot Raven, forcing her to the ground. She held onto Beast Boy tightly and once he realized who she was, he tried desperately to turn into something to make her lose her grip. As he began to feel his body shift, the woman pulled out a syringe from her pocket and stabbed it into the boy, spilling its contents into the veins of her victim. Raven watched as Beast Boy went limp in the villainesses arms. She tried to get up and help him but it was too late, the woman, and her changeling, were gone. Raven closed her eyes and stayed sitting on the ground, feeling her guilt well up again, when she heard her communicator crackle.

"Raven, we destroyed the robot, how's the woman, is she..." Robin broke off, not wanting to hear himself say the final word.

"Robin, she's still here." Raven said into the speaker.

"That's great, so she survived? That was one heck of a toss. I thought..." Robin proudly spoke until he was interrupted by Raven.

"No, _She's_ back. Cyborg's ex. She was pretending to be the civilian who was thrown into the wall!" Raven spilled it all out so fast, Robin and the other's could hardly comprehend what she was saying.

"What! So They are back, I didn't think it would take Slade much longer to strike. Wondered what Slade could have wanted with a civilian, now I know. Where is she? Have you seen Slade?" Robin spoke fiercely, staring to get excited.

"No, just Her, and Robin... She's... She's got Beast Boy..." Raven admitted sadly.

"BB!" Cyborg spoke this time. The last two words of Raven's transmission sent him into a downward spiral. "She's got Beast Boy!"

"Raven, we're locked onto your position, stay where you are, we're coming to get you." Robin yelled into the walkie-talkie type machine.

"Affirmative.." Raven said, putting away her communicator. Raven looked down at the sidewalk once she picked herself up and felt herself miss Beast Boy. Wind began to blow, knocking off her hood in the process. If anything happened to Beast Boy, it would have been her fault, and judging by the sound of Cyborg's voice, he was ready to tell it to her.

Raven remembered the past few days at the tower as they waited for the duo to attack again. She was the only one who noticed how Cyborg and Beast Boy were a lot closer. Normally they would sit around all day and play games, then split up, Beast Boy going to his room to do God knows what, and Cyborg to the garage, to upgrade his car, or invent something else to help the Titans in battle. But lately, they seemed to be breathing down each other's necks. They would still play games, but then they would go out, either up to the roof, down by the shore of the island and walk in circles around the tower for hours, just talking, out into the city somewhere, or simply, to one of their rooms. For each scenario, they would be alone for hours on end and when they were seen again, Cyborg would walk with Beast Boy into the group with a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, both smiling. Deep down, she knew what was up, they were in love, she could feel it, and though she never told anyone, she had a nasty little habit of reading peoples thoughts. She pretended like she was readinga book, when in fact she was poking around in her friend's heads, simply wanting to see what they were thinking about.

Then, on the day Aqualad left to go back to Atlantis, Raven wanted to know if anyone thought she was in love with him, so she spied on them. Starfire's mind was cluttered with things that made Raven want to vomit. The overall color was pink and it was very warm, and she caught her thinking of something, but it was nothing interesting, just Robin, and how he was cute. Raven quit with Starfire and moved down the couch to Robin, since all five of them were sitting up late, watching TV. Robin's mind wasn't as warm and cheery as Starfire's. The overall color was grey, very drab and boring, and his mind wasn't cold, but wasn't warm either. She then heard it, him thinking of what Slade was up to. It was nothing she wouldn't of expected from him.

Raven then slightly looked over at Beast Boy and Cyborg. It was almost cute how they were sitting, very close to each other, so close their legs touched, and Beast Boy had an elbow up on Cyborg's shoulder, simply resting it. Raven then plunged into Beast Boy's mind, and once in she felt it was just like Starfire's, very warm and happy. His color at the moment was red, which made Raven think either he was angry or feeling somewhat romantic, and seeing how Beast Boy's outer appearance was anything but angry, she sided with the romance option. He wasn't thinking much, but what he was thinking, was fitting for his color, he was thinking about going to sleep, but mainly about getting in bed with Cyborg.

Raven pulled herself out of his mind quickly. She began to blush as she went over what she had just read in Beast Boy's mind. She knew something was up between them, and that proved it. But, she didn't care, as long as Beast Boy didn't think she was going with Aqualad. She then went into Cyborg's mind, wondering what she would hear next. His mind was warm too, same as Beast Boy's, but his color was green. Green normally stood for envy or lusting for money, but she wasn't sure that was what it meant this time. Then he started to think, and she had her beliefs once again reassured. It was shocking what Cyborg was thinking, instead of mathematics and complex equations that were so stereotypical for his persona, his thoughts matched Beast Boy's, only bed wasn't the only thing to do with it. Raven was having a hard time catching it all since she was losing her concentration, but she picked up bits and pieces, something like _BB... spread his legs tonight_, or something, but Raven didn't want to stick around to get the rest of the thought. She was comfortable knowing noone thought she was going with Aqualad, but was about to laugh at what she knew the two boys on the other end of the couch were thinking.

She wished they were all still there on that couch, silently watching TV, but Beast Boy was gone, and until they got him back, they would never see that time again. Raven was abruptly pulled from her thoughts when the others finally made their way towards her, Cyborg getting there first.

"Raven! Where? Where'd she take him?" Cyborg half yelled at the gothic teenager. "Raven, where is he? Where's Beast Boy!"

"I... don't know Cyborg. I didn't even see them leave, it was all too quick." Raven confessed, wrapping herself in her arms. "Can't you track him, Cyborg? See where he is?"

"I tried that already, naturally she's probably already gotten rid of his communicator. We're not gonna find him... until... Slade wants us to find him, and for Slade's sake, BB better still be in one piece." Cyborg said all at once. The others knew he was right, that they, along with Beast Boy, were at Slade's mercy.

"Friend Beast Boy... There is nothing we can do to aid him?" Starfire said.

"I'm afraid not, Starfire, all we can do now is wait, like we always have to." Robin returned to her, and then started walking off for the tower.

"Indeed so." Starfire said, following him.

Cyborg and Raven stayed behind awhile longer, soaking in everything that had happened. Cyborg fell to his knees and couldn't help but think about what they were going to do to Beast Boy. If he knew Slade like he thought he did, it wasn't going to be anything good.

"Cyborg, I'm sorry I couldn't stop her." Raven said, attempting to comfort him.

"It's not your fault, I should have been here to help, Star and Robin had the Slade drone, I didn't need to follow them." Cyborg sighed out, wishing he could turn back time.

"I know what he means to you Cyborg. I know what you two are to each other." Raven uttered, kneeling down beside the man-robot juggernaut. "I know, that he was more than just a friend. He was something deeper, perhaps a lover, if I may say so."

"How... how did you know? We never told anyone." Cyborg looked at Raven, totally shocked by what she just said to him. He felt a blush rush across the skin half of his face as he talked to her.

"I have my ways." Raven wasn't going to tell him she occasionally took a peak into their minds, that for sure would get her in trouble. "Don't worry, I wont tell the others, that is something that you two need to do, once we get him back." Raven continued to say as she placed a hand on Cyborg's shoulder.

"Raven... I... I'm so scared for him. Though I'd like to pretend he could defend himself against Slade, he stands no chance in reality against both of them. I wish I could be there with him, so maybe whatever they planed to do to him, they could do to me instead." Cyborg hit the ground as he finished what he was saying.

"I know, Cyborg." Raven said trying to comfort him by running her hand over his back. "I know. Come on now, we need to catch up with the others, when we get a hint to where Beast Boy is, we'll need their help to get him back."

"Right..." Cyborg said getting up along with Raven, and then made his way back to the tower.

As they walked, he remembered the days they shared after their first night. They weren't as many as he would have liked, but they were enough. The day after that night, when they first slept together, they both acted nervous around each other, like they didn't know which move to make next, or if the other had changed his mind. Once again, Cyborg was the one to break the ice between them.

"Hey, B. We're still cool right? I mean, did I do something last night, that, well, made you wanna change your mind about, you know, being with me?" Cyborg asked, afraid of the green boy's answer.

"No way, dude, last night was great! It's just, I'm getting used all of this. As strange as this may sound, I never expected us to get together, especially in that kind of way." Beast Boy slightly giggled out, blushing as he did so.

"So, we are still cool?" cyborg lightened up, letting most of his insecurities about himself and Beast Boy slip away.

"Frosty, Cy. I know it's short notice, and everyone is still awake, but, um, well, can we do all that again?" Beast Boy questioned the taller man.

"Now? You serious?" Cyborg asked back, getting flustered.

"I know, you're right, we should at least hold off until it's nighttime." Beast Boy replied, pouting his lip and making his ears fall limp.

"Naw, let's give it a go, I'm always ready. All you ever have to do is ask." Cyborg said, winking at the smaller Titan.

"Seriously! Cy, I'm gonna make you live to regret ever saying that." Beast Boy told his friend-turned-lover in a half evil, half seductive voice.

"O really? Well then, why don't you give me your best shot." Cyborg taunted Beast Boy as he made his way towards his room, closely followed Beast Boy.

Cyborg couldn't except the fact that tonight, he would be sleeping alone again, without something to wrap his arm around. They made it to the waterfront and Raven levitated herself along with Cyborg and got them across to the tower in almost a minute. The whole time back, neither of them talked, Cyborg too caught in thought to, and Raven too upset, fearing that if she did, she'd lose control of her powers and blow something up. Silence was the only gift either of them could give to each other.

They walked to the door together, but Cyborg didn't go in with her. She touched his shoulder one last time and then made her way up, to find Robin and Starfire. Cyborg walked back down to the shore and looked at his reflection. Last time he did this, Beast Boy came out, and they had their first kiss. "Not this time," Cyborg sadly admitted to noone. Beast Boy was still missing, still away from him. "Where? Where are you, B?"

In the meantime, Slade watched as the woman placed the sleeping Beast Boy on a bed in some sort of guest room, of where ever they were. Very carefully, as if he would break with one false move, she placed his head on a pillow and then, proceeded to handcuff Beast Boy's ankles and wrists to the bedposts. After that was done, Slade nodded his head and she left the room.

"Aw, yes... Beast Boy, so pleasant to have you here." Slade spoke to the sleeping teen. He made his way over to the bed and pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed a little red button on it. In the upper corner of the room, a little red light blinked on, letting Slade know, the surveillance camera was on and rolling. Slade then looked into the recording camera and sighed. "Cyborg, this is intended for your eyes, and yours alone." Slade announced to the box. After saying that, he walkedcloser to the bed and making sure he was in a good angle, put a finger under the sleeping boy's chin and pushed his head up. Slade then took off his mask and bent down, kissing the green hero dead on the lips. Slade's face was hidden by shadows, but the sounds could be heard of him having his way with Beast Boy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, the long awaited sixth chapter is finally finished. I'm so sorry for taking this long to update. I have school and other stories to do too, so some things tend to get put on the back burner for a time being, if you all know what I mean. So, yeah, I'll totally update ths sooner this time, I just don't know what happened.


	7. Chained Down

Told ya'll I'd update sooner this time. Didn't get my ideal number of reviews last time, but o well, I didn't update soon enough so that was my punishment I suppose. But the few I did get were very supportive, thanks guys for those, really. Hope you guys enjoy chapter 7.

Warnings: Blah, blah, yaoi, blah, blah...

/means switching between scenes, mainly between Cyborg and Beast Boy since they aren't together right now, which I'm assuming you all have read about and understand by now, right, right? O.o

* * *

_He was all alone in the tower as he watched some meaningless show on the television in the main room. He didn't know where everyone else was, but he didn't think too much on it either, after all, when you're living with four other teenagers inside a giant T, you don't tend to have much time to yourself, so he lived it up while he could. As Beast Boy began to relax, he felt a strange tickle on his neck, but it went away once he scratched it, so he just ignored it. _

_"Hey, B!" Cyborg said, walking into the room. "What ya doing in here all alone? You know we were all out on the roof having a Bar-B-Q."_

_"Unless you guys are cooking tofu, I'm not all that interested." Beast Boy told Cyborg, for some reason feeling sad as he did. "But don't let me spoil it for you, Cy, I know you love those kind of things."_

_"B, you better come up with me, I went to the store and got some tofu you know, just for you, so you could have something too." Cyborg told the smaller Titan while crossing his arms._

_"Thanks, Cy, but I'm not all that hungry, I appreciate it though, really, I'll make it up to you later." Beast Boy assured the man that was now hunched over the couch with his chin resting on Beast Boy's head._

_Beast Boy giggled at Cyborg's touch, but then felt it again, the tickle on his neck, but this time it was also on his ear, feeling like someone was touching him. He scratched it again, and like before it went away. Just in time for Cyborg's advancement. _

_"Why wait, I went out of my way to get that tofu junk, so you better pay me now." Cyborg told the green changeling as he moved his hand to rub the younger boy's chest. "It was humiliating to buy that stuff, you know." he continued to say, making his hand go lower._

_"What, now? What about the Bar-B-Q? Won't the stuff burn, or whatever?" Beast Boy tried to distract him, even though he liked where things was going._

_"Robin's watching the meat, it won't burn." Cyborg defeated Beast Boy's attempts to get rid of him. He reached down to Beast Boy's belt and tugged it off, dropping it on the couch next to him. "By the time we finish, it should be cooked."_

_"Fine, you win, Cy." Beast Boy gave up as Cyborg's hand began to show more and more signs of his growing lust. _

"Always thought I'd get Robin before you, Beast Boy." Some other voice spoke, spooking Beast Boy a bit, and also confusing him to no end.

_"What did you say, Cy?" Beast Boy asked, worried about what he just heard._

_"I didn't say anything, B." Cyborg said as he nibbled on Beast Boy's pointed ear while his hand did other things to Beast Boy. "You ready to get this party started, for real?"_

_"... Sure." Beast Boy answered, still thinking about what he just heard._

"I'm ready, how about you, Beast Boy?" The voice from before said, the voice that didn't sound like Cyborg's.

_"What's... going on here?" Beast Boy nervously asked._

_"What do you mean, what? You know what's going on, pre-cookout party, table for two."_

_"Right. Sorry." Beast Boy let go of his worries as Cyborg's hand continued on with what it was doing._

"Tell me, Beast Boy, if Cyborg ever did this to you." The voice said again, and after it stopped, Beast Boy felt something other than Cyborg's curious hand, something that didn't even feel like his touch. Then, in almost a second, Cyborg's hand couldn't even be felt anymore, and he was nowhere to be found, it was just Beast Boy alone. He wasn't in the tower anymore either, now he was on a bed, laying down, and he couldn't move his arms or legs. His body felt heavy, weighted down by something. He tried to scream now, but he couldn't say anything. He was quickly becoming scared at what was unfolding and didn't think of anything other than Cyborg.

Beast Boy felt himself open his eyes. Very slowly he saw the true reality of where he was, but didn't really _know_ where he was. It was so dark and he felt numb, but then the numbness began to fade away as he felt the heaviness on top of him once again. And along with the heaviness, he also felt something that felt like what Cyborg did to him on their first night, but somewhat off. He then remembered what happened earlier that day. He was drugged by the woman, and then everything went black. Now he was still shrouded in black, not being able to see anything in front of him, except out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small red light, but other than that, nothing.

He tried to move as a feeling between his legs began to increase. His arms felt like they were chained down, same as his legs, and the weight on top of him didn't make it any easier to move. The feeling stopped once he began to move and then he heard it, that voice in his dream.

"Beast Boy, so you've decided to join me? Good, I was getting bored." A man said, turning around, relieving the pressure on Beast Boy's chest, since he was sitting on it. "I was getting ready to move on without you, but now that you're here, let me continue."

"..." Beast Boy couldn't make out any words, but knew who it was, Slade. He felt his heart beat fast as he wondered why Slade was doing 'That' to him. He was afraid of what he meant by, 'continue,' though deep down he knew what he meant.

Beast Boy felt Slade free his ankles and began to panic as he felt his legs get lifted into the air. He tried to shift into an animal, but he was too tired, the only thing he could do now was blindly watch, and feel.

Sunday 10:25 A.M.

Cyborg woke up late since he had a hard time going to sleep the night before. He had nightmares about Beast Boy. All kinds of things, Beast Boy being dead, never finding him, and also, one of Beast Boy becoming Slade's new apprentice.

Cyborg was a wreck, he for once, didn't wake up starving. The first thing he did after he opened his eye was make his way to the main room to sit around and wait for Slade to contact them. Cyborg turned on the news to maybe find a hint when a new story came up, but only saw a story about a girl raising money for the city dog pound. Cyborg thought about Beast Boy again when he saw all the animals in the cages. He then noticed that the time changed to 10:30.

_Buzzz_, the tower's doorbell rang, startling Cyborg from his thoughts. He walked over to the monitor and saw a man standing outside with a box, nothing unusual. Cyborg took the elevator down and pushed a button to open the doors. Once they were opened, the man was gone, but the box was still there, and on top was a small note that read, Cyborg.

"Didn't order any parts for anything as of late, what could it be?" Cyborg asked himself as he bent down to pick up the brown package. He shook it and only heard the ruffling of paper, but didn't think much of it as he took it inside. Cyborg took the box to his room and sat it on his table that had his computer on it. He turned away from the box, but as he reached his door he felt something strange. The box was holding something he didn't notice at first, but now he felt it telling him he needed to look in it. Cyborg got back to the box and ran his fingers over the top, and as he pulled the tape holding it shut off, he heard a knock at his door.

"Yea?" Cyborg yelled, never looking away from the box.

"Cyborg, it's me." Raven returned through the door, hardly audible through the thick door of Cyborg's room. "Robin and Starfire are out looking for Beast Boy, I came back to see if you were awake. Guess you are."

"I was wondering where everyone was. You can come in, you know." He told her as he finished pulling off the tape and opened pulled back the flaps of the box as Raven entered.

"What is that?" Raven asked, spying the box.

"Not sure yet, got it a few minutes ago. It was addressed to me." Cyborg told her, as he began to take out paper the was used to stuff the box. Cyborg stopped pulling back paper as he saw what was in it. "It's a tape. And, and..."

"What?" Raven asked again, seeing the thing Cyborg couldn't say. "Is that?"

"Beast Boy's belt. O God..." Cyborg uttered as he brought the belt to his chest. "What is on this tape? I'm almost afraid to look."

"You need to Cyborg." Raven told him as he looked almost teary-eyed at her.

"Right." Cyborg left his room followed by Raven and went to the main room to play the tape.

Cyborg put the tape in the player and sat on the couch as Raven stood behind him, both ready to see its contents. "Cyborg, this is intended for your eyes, and yours alone." Slade told the audience of two. Raven was about to leave, but Cyborg looked her in the eye, telling her to stay.

They watched in horror at what had been filmed. There was hardly any light and what light there was, didn't show the upper half of what was most likely Beast Boy. He was sprawled on a bed with his ankles handcuffed to the bedposts, and his hands as well, though they couldn't tell for sure. Then they heard the sounds of Slade kissing him. Cyborg grew red with rage as he watched. Slade had to do this, had to torture Cyborg in the worst way, by taking all he had. With the shadows still shrouding Beast Boy's face, they saw Slade climb on top of him. They noticed amidst there immense anger that Slade had taken off his mask, but they couldn't get a clear look at his face, all they could tell was that he was blonde.

The man then did something neither of them expected. He took off Beast Boy's belt and removed the lower portion of his uniform. Raven looked away as Slade lowered his head down and all she heard was the heavy breathing Cyborg was making as he watched. If she were one to cry, she would have been at that moment, but she didn't, and she wished she could have. Cyborg felt dead to the world as he watched the man continue to indulge himself.

"N... no... please no." Cyborg whispered as he saw Beast Boy's legs twitch. Up until then he assumed Beast Boy was still drugged, but now that he was awake, things would be much different. He heard Slade say something to Beast Boy, but couldn't make it out, and then the hell increased. Slade got off Beast Boy, freed his ankles of the cuffs, and lifted the boy's legs into the air. Cyborg's eye grew ten times larger as he saw slade set himself in the ready position and then all in one second, he saw Slade thrust and he heard a pained cry from the shadows that tore his heart apart, a pained cry the branded itself on Cyborg's pained mind for eternity to come.

Raven fell to her knees upon hearing the cry of anguish. Cyborg toke ejected the tape and crushed it in his hand, never in his life had he been so destroyed by one person. Slade had pushed Cyborg farther than possible, and if Cyborg ever got his hands on him, Slade wouldn't rape anyone ever again. Cyborg felt himself begin to pout and tried to hold back his tears. Eventually, he too fell to his knees and hid his face in his hands. Raven heard him crumble and pulled herself up and walked over to him. Instead of placing her hand on his shoulder like she was most known to do, she knelt in front of him and pulled him into a full on hug. Cyborg uncovered his face and wrapped his arms around her as well. She felt her shoulder get moist as his tears spilled out of him.

Raven closed her eyes and let him cry. She knew he was throughly hurt, and was feeling maybe one of the worst things in his life. She cupped the back of Cyborg's head with one of her hands and then heard the garage door open, signifying Robin and Starfire's return. The two didn't budge as the door to the main room opened. Robin froze at the sight of Cyborg crying in Raven's arms as Starfire flew across the room and also knelt down next to Cyborg.

"Raven, Cyborg? What happened?" Robin asked, still stuck in the doorway. "Is it... Beast Boy?"

"Robin... We have to get him back, you have no idea what we just saw." Raven told Robin as she continued to embrace Cyborg.

"What is the matter? Why does Cyborg's body shiver so?" Starfire questioned the goth girl, guessing Cyborg wasn't in the right state of mind. "There is something that vexes him yes? Please do tell, I wish to know."

"Starfire, Robin, I fear we may have, in a sense, lost the Beast Boy we all knew." Raven spoke to Starfire. "Slade sent us something."

"What? What was it?" Robin moved over to where the others were.

"On the couch." Raven said, nodding her head in the direction of the belt.

"Friend Beast Boy's belt!" Starfire gasped, putting her hands to her mouth as Robin picked it up.

"What has he done? Something tells me this isn't the whole story." Robin asked, not turning around to look at Raven.

"Slade made a tape. A tape showing..." Raven began to speak as Cyborg pulled out of the embracement.

"This tape, it had, something bad on it." Cyborg then continued to tell Robin the rest of the story.

"Slade filmed himself raping Beast Boy, man."

"No..." Robin said, turning around to see Cyborg and the girls get up.

"I do believe I know what the Earthly word, rape, means. And I do believe I wish I didn't." Starfire spoke stoically. "May we not rest till Slade is found and made to punish for his indecent actions." Starfire said as she walked up to the window overlooking the city to look out at the bay.

"He will pay Starfire, be sure of that." Robin attempted to comfort the alien girl, not moving a foot as he did though.

"Friends, I wish to announce my deepest secret. "Starfire demanded their attention as she still looked at the water outside. "When I was but a little girl on my planet, I remember waking up one night to the sounds of screams. They echoed through the palace as if the creator was being slowly slaughtered. I was but nine in Earth years, and was afraid is was a ghost. A ghost it was not. It was my sister, Blackfire. That was the night of her wedlock, and it was to a native of the planet. I remember looking through the crack of her bedroom door, and seeing it. He was on top of he, he was forcing her to... Blackfire was not the same. She killed her husband almost a month later and then ran away. Please friends, let us get him."

"Star..." Robin looked at her. "Alright team, we need to devise a strategy of attack."

"All I know is, I want him dead." Cyborg said, joining Starfire in looking out at the bay.

"I'm sorry, but I need to meditate first." Raven told her friends.

"Of corse Raven, take all the time you need. I guess I'll go to my room. Come get me if you need me." Robin said, deciding to leave the planning for another time.

Cyborg and Starfire watched the water in complete silence. He looked away for a minute though and moved his gaze to Starfire's face. He had never seen her as serious as he was seeing her now. He then looked down at her arm and saw a strange color that resembled a bruise.

"Starfire... What's that on your arm? Cyborg asked her.

"O, this? The origin of this mark I do not know, but it has been itching for a few days past." Starfire said back, itching her ailment.

"Let me look." Cyborg took her arm and ran a check on the rash. "Star! No way!"

"What? What is this wound?" Starfire worriedly asked.

"This is no rash! Go to the lab, quick!" Cyborg told her as he ran ahead of her to get the needed tools for healing Starfire.

Starfire flew around the corners and down the halls at breakneck speeds, beating Cyborg to the lab. Once he got there, Cyborg told Starfire to lay on one of the tables while he got something ready. Starfire did as he commanded, but as she did, she began to shake with fear. She looked at what Cyborg pulled out of one of the drawers of a nearby counter. It was a needle, and Cyborg fished a bottle out of a cabinet over the counter to fill the bottle with. She watched as he filled the needle with a clear substance and although she feared needles more than the dreaded Grango-flax that lived under the ground of her home planet, she was ready for the needle to heal whatever had come over her.

"Star, that isn't a normal rash. That is an allergic reaction to something." Cyborg told her as he got the air out of the needle before sticking it into her.

"Something? What is this something? I do not recall being allergic to anything other than the..." Starfire was curious as to what Cyborg meant, but was cut off by Cyborg before she finished her sentence.

"Of corse Starfire, but you remember a while back when Slade put those things on the back of your heads to make you attack us?" Cyborg began to explain and continued upon seeing her nod her head. "Well, I examined one of them and found several tiny microorganisms that were made to travel towards the brain and make you attack anyone Slade wanted you to." Cyborg said, stopping his explanation as he stuck the needle into Starfire's arm.

"Eeek..." Starfire let out a small cry of fear and pain at the intruding syringe. "Please to continue."

"Well, when I ran the check on you just a minute ago, I found that there were several more of those organisms inside you still, more advanced ones, I'm lucky I got them before they did anything." Cyborg sighed as he knew Starfire was rid of the parasites. "It seems that you had an allergic reaction with the advanced organisms, be thankful you did, or else we might have not been able to help you as easily."

"I wish to thank you, Cyborg." Starfire said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Of corse, Starfire." Cyborg hugged her back.

/Meanwhile, back at Slade's hideout...

"No! Starfire is no longer infected with my drones." Slade said in a low but menacing voice.

"I told you Slade, Cyborg would stop them." Beast Boy told the man from his kneeling position next to Slade's throne overlooking a huge screen with the status of Starfire's and Robin's infection. She was at 98 when it stopped, and Robin, his was still growing, and his was about to reach 99.

"No matter pet, Robin's is still going strong, shouldn't be too much longer now." Slade told back the green boy that had a new collar around his neck. Slade tugged on the leather strap that was attached to the collar, reminding Beast Boy of his condition. "Robin will first lead them to us, but even with Starfire, they won't be able to win. But Beast Boy, have I told you what I plan to do... to Cyborg?" Slade scratched Beast Boy's head as he finished his sentence.

"Don't you touch him, you creep!" Beast Boy yelled as he got up and tried to punch Slade, but was blocked by Slade's hand.

"O, Beast Boy, haven't you learned? You could not possibly hope to defeat me." Slade said, pulling the boy closer by the collar around his neck. "You know your place now, and if you wish to live through your increasing illness, I recommend you give into me."

"Illness? What illness?" Beast Boy was confused by Slade's words.

"That is information for another time, but for now, give me you." Slade pulled the boy to him and took off his mask so that he could force Beast Boy into a kiss.

In the corner of the room, the woman watched as Slade made Beast Boy kiss him. She watched as he squirmed, trying to get loose. She watched as Beast Boy's dignity was quickly slaughtered. She didn't care though, all she wanted was her revenge on Cyborg, and this was the best way she could get it. Since Beast Boy had lost his ability to transform once again, it was almost sad to see him get so dominated by Slade. The woman just closed her eyes and continued to stay in the corner of the room, doing nothing but watching as she opened her eyes once again.

* * *

So yea, that's chapter 7. Hope everyone enjoyed it, and I wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed recently, those were very supportive and made me very happy. 

Author's note: O.K. Slade is blonde, that is the most I know about him, but I only know that because I looked through a bunch of my brother's old Teen Titans comics, and saw Slade with his mask off, and blonde hair, but sadly not his face.

And also, for the Grango-flax, that is totally something random I made up, so it's mine. Heh. -

Review.


	8. Dog

Thanks for the reviews. Here is the long awaited 8th chapter. Have fun ya'll!

Warnings: I suppose I should still say it, yaoi!

* * *

"Starfire..." Cyborg said, his face in a worried look. "Robin had one on the back of his head too, do you think..."

"O, no! Robin!" Starfire yelled as she understood what Cyborg was getting at.

They both left the room, Cyborg running, and Starfire flying around the corners of the halls, trying to reach Robin's room as quick as possible. "Starfire... Get Raven!" Cyborg commanded as they passed her room. She did as he asked and opened her door without knocking.

"Starfire? What is the problem?" Raven asked, still in her sitting position as she was levitating over her bed.

"Please, make haste to Robin's room! Cyborg and I believe him to be in trouble!" Starfire hurriedly stated before flying back in the direction of the leader's room.

Raven flew after Starfire and when she arrived she looked inside the room to see Starfire holding Robin's head in her lap and Cyborg scanning the boy's body. "What is going on!" Raven asked, still in the dark to the current situation. She walked next to the group crowded on Robin's bed and watched with worried eyes. She noticed Robin sweating heavily and breathing hard as Cyborg checked him over.

"No, I forgot the syringes in the recovery room!" Cyborg said, beginning to run back to the room he had just been in.

"Please, hurry!" Starfire cried, looking at Robin as she did. "I do not think I have the power, nor the strength to fight Robin."

"Fight?" Raven asked.

"Slade forced into us, small bots that make us do bad things. Cyborg stopped the bots inside of me just seconds ago, but now we fear Robin is too running out of time." Starfire stated, telling Raven of the issue.

"No, you mean, if Cyborg doesn't get back in time.. Robin will attack us like you both did when you had those things on the back of your heads?"

Starfire shook her head, and Raven let out a concerned gasp. They both watched Robin as he continued to worsen. His eyes opened and though they were glazed over, they could been seen looking at Starfire. She ran a hand over his cheeks, feeling the heat of a fever all over his skin. Unknown to them, the monitor back at Slade's hideout showed Robin's current condition at 99.5 percent infected. Cyborg retrieved a syringe and filled it with the same liquid used to cure Starfire. He ran back to the room as fast as he could, knowing every second could mean the difference between saving a friend or making an enemy.

Robin's eyes closed as the infection became closer to complete. He began to cool off and Starfire thought everything was getting back to normal. Robin was strong, he could will almost anything to do what he wanted. Starfire wiped the remaining sweat off of Robin's brow with his blanket and watched as all his signs of pain faded away. Cyborg rushed into the room and took no time in getting to Robin's side.

_Meanwhile..._

Slade as the percentage went to 100 on Robin's information screen. "And now he is mine... Maybe he will join our fun Beast Boy, he shouldn't be too much longer." Slade told Beast Boy as he was forced to sit next to Slade's chair. Slade grinned behind mask as Beast Boy's pointed ears fell limp. Slade decided not to do anything with Beast Boy yet, he figured it would be more entertaining with Robin also by his side. Slade petted Beast Boy's head like a master would his dog, and Beast Boy did nothing. He just at on the ground looking at the floor. He couldn't stop thinking about the others, about Robin and how he probably attacking them at the very moment, about Cyborg. Ever since Slade put the collar on him, Beast Boy feared Cyborg wouldn't want him back. Beast Boy wished he could transform, but for some reason, he couldn't sum up the strength. Perhaps the fear of what Slade would do next, or maybe the drug he had been slipped had more than a sedative in it, but whatever it was he was once again a normal, green human.

"Yes, he should fight his way out of the tower and make his way here. They will follow him, and then that is when they will fall." Slade admitted happily. "But I will keep you, and maybe Cyborg."

"Cyborg won't let you! He will beat you down." Beast Boy said in rage, the name of his lover pulling him out of his thoughts. "Cyborg would never let you control him."

"Are you even sure Cyborg will still want you? After all, you are mine. His scent isn't what covers you now." Slade shot back. "You are a whore, Cyborg wouldn't want a whore."

Slade's words cut through Beast Boy better than any knife ever could. Right now, he did feel like that which Slade had called him, he couldn't blame Cyborg for not wanting to have him back. As he thought about it, the doors to Slade's lair opened, and in came Robin who was closely followed by the other three Titans. Robin walked up to Slade and bowed in front of him. Slade nodded his head and Robin went to the opposite side of the chair that Beast Boy was on. The three teens stopped and held up fists, looking at Robin stand next to Slade.

"Slade, where is Beast Boy?" Cyborg yelled at the older man.

"Cy?" Beast Boy lightly said, barely being heard.

Cyborg didn't Beast Boy sitting next the chair Slade was sitting in. He could hardly see him, but the green of his hair could be seen peaking over the arm rest of the chair. Cyborg dashed towards Beast Boy, but was stopped by the woman as she leapt from the shadows and grabbed him from behind. Starfire and Raven then made their move but were interrupted when Robin moved in front of them and was going to attack if they made another move. They couldn't fight him, they didn't want to hurt him. Cyborg squirmed in the woman's grip. She had him in such a position that he couldn't get out of the hold if the world depended on it.

"You better settle down there..." The woman began to whisper into Cyborg's ear. "You wouldn't want Slade to hurt your little, green _friend_ would you?"

"You will pay, and as I'm tearing you limb from limb..." Cyborg started, having to take a breath to calm himself down. "You will wish you were never born."

"Funny thing for someone in your current position to say." The woman laughed as she tightened her grip on Cyborg's arms, making small snapping sounds as his limbs were reaching their limits. She then continued to whisper even quieter, "I hope Slade will let me have you, he seems to have grown rather fond of his pet. I'm sure he will, you are my reward after all."

"Witch..." Cyborg let out as he closed his eyes to block out the sight of Beast Boy sitting next to Slade's chair.

"My dear, take Cyborg to holding cell A." Slade instructed the woman, and as she left the room Slade eyed Robin and the girls. "Robin... take Starfire and Raven to holding cell J. I don't want them to be near Cyborg."

Robin nodded and moved behind the girls, then pushed them forward and out of the room. They didn't attack him, just did as they were told and walked, Raven with her eyes closed and Starfire holding back tears.

The woman reached Cyborg's cell and opened the door by pushing in the code to his room. The glass door slid open with a hiss and she carried Cyborg into his prison. He began to struggle with her as she tried to place special shackles on his wrists. It did no good, however, since she was able to snap both hands in and then both ankles. Cyborg tried to break his bindings, but to no avail. Slade had prepared this cell special for Cyborg. No matter what he did, he would not be able to break loose. The woman watched as he still tried to get out. She couldn't help but chuckle at his infantile attempts to get away. She moved within an inch away from Cyborg and head butted him, stopping his thrashes instantly and causing him to cry in pain from a broken nose. Blood ran down his face and the woman watched as more and more gushed out.

"Now that I have your attention..." The woman began to speak to the injured hybrid. "I wonder what I should do... now that we are all alone." She knew what she wanted to do, and she let him know by lightly tracing the rim of his metal crotch guard.

"Don't you touch me!" Cyborg barked, feeling his rage burn underneath his skin.

"O, of corse not, not yet anyway." She returned, then turning around and leaving the bloody Cyborg alone.

Robin pushed the girls into their cell and shut the door after them and then locking the door by entering a code in the button panel. As he left, Starfire fell to her knees and covered her eyes with her hands and sobbed. Raven circled the room and ran her hands against the walls. She then closed her eyes and surrounded herself in her black energy and attempted to pass through the wall, but as she did, she was electrocuted and sent flying into the wall behind her. Starfire got up and ran over to Raven who was laying on her right side on the ground.

"Raven!" Starfire screamed as she shook Raven into consciousness.

"I can't pass through the walls, Slade must of had this room made to counteract my powers." Raven stated as she rubbed her head. "Starfire, try your star bolts."

"Yes." Starfire said, then getting up and aiming her right hand at the glass door. She shot a blast at the glass and as it hit, it caused an explosion, but the door was left unscathed. "I'm afraid Slade perfected this containment area to also hold me in as well."

Raven didn't know what to do. The room was made to withstand both of their attacks. The only thing she could do was meditate. Starfire watched Raven begin to float into the air and decided to let Raven do what she wanted. Starfire walked back to the glass door and placed a hand gently on its surface. She couldn't forget about Robin. They were so close to giving him the antidote, but right as Cyborg was about to stab it into him he attacked, throwing Starfire away from him and punching Cyborg hard enough to push him back a few steps. She did notice, however, Cyborg had brought the syringe with him, so all he had to do at this point was get close enough to stab it into the Boy Wonder. She could only hope it would be soon.

Cyborg rested helplessly in his cell. Pale lights hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room. The hallway outside his cell, however, was pitch black. If anyone was out there, he wouldn't know it unless they came in the room. His scanners wouldn't work, something in the room was jamming his circuits. He couldn't make his sonic cannon work, and he was utterly powerless. He felt the blood from his broken nose run down his face. It hurt bad, why she decided to break one of the few human things he had left he didn't know, but the pain in his nose was a wanted feeling. His heart ached for Beast Boy. He knew Slade had raped him, but what else could he have done? Cyborg could feel his skin crawl as he dwelled on it, but he also felt the urge to crush Slade's skull grow as each second passed.

As Cyborg was dragged away, Beast Boy could feel a small pang in his chest. He was so close to him that he swore he could smell the metal from his body. The woman and Robin had returned a couple of minutes ago, and still, he could feel the pain in his heart. It wasn't a terrible pain, but it was enough to be annoying. Maybe it wasn't from seeing Cyborg, but instead from something else.

Slade watched the monitors of the cells, looking at the Titans as if they were hamsters in a cage. Beast Boy looked up at the screens as well and noticed Starfire pacing around the room while Raven levitated in her meditation stance. Then he saw Cyborg. He was the saddest looking of the three. He was tethered to a wall with his head facing down, hiding his face from the camera. Beast Boy knew it was his fault that they were all here, and he wished he knew if they were going to get out.

Slade started scratching Beast Boy's head lightly, giving the green teen that 'Master and Pet' feeling. He was Slade's pet. He wore his collar. He sat by his chair. He had his hand atop his head as if telling him he was a good boy. He didn't want to accept it, but right now it was true. All that was left was for Slade to call him Spot, and he had a feeling that wasn't too far off.

After an hour of watching the monitors, Slade got up and pulled on Beast Boy's leech until he was standing.

"Shall we pay Cyborg a visit, Beast Boy?" Slade asked in a monotone voice. "He has to be rested by now."

"Slade, please..." Beast Boy began to beg. "Do whatever you want to me, just... just leave Cyborg out of this"

"I _will _do whatever I want to you Beast Boy." Slade cupped the left side of Beast Boy's face with his free hand. "Cyborg will simply be our audience."

Beast Boy felt his body grow cold after hearing what Slade said. He was grateful that he wasn't going to touch Cyborg, and at this time he counted his blessings.

Slade walked towards the cell blocks and pulled Beast Boy behind him. The halls were dark, but Slade didn't need light to know where he was going. Beast Boy followed blindly in the darkness, but then after a minute of walking noticed a light farther ahead. Slade made his way to the lighted room and when he got in front of it, he just stood and stared in. Beast Boy winced as the light burned his eyes. Once they got adjusted he saw Cyborg hanging in the back of the cell, head down and seemingly asleep.

"Cy..." Beast Boy said inside himself. Slade walked up to the glass and tapped on the door. Cyborg's head sprang up and he watched as Slade walked in the room with a captive Beast Boy in tow. Cyborg's eye turned huge when he saw the collar around Beast Boy's neck, and Beast Boy's eyes grew worried at the sight of his lover's bloodstained face.

"Boys, should we begin?" Slade questioned as he shut the door behind him.

"Whatever your sick mind is thinking, Slade... Don't touch Beast Boy!" Cyborg barked.

"No? But he is my pet... and I can do whatever I please with him." Slade chirped as he drew Beast Boy closer.

"You can't! Take me!" Cyborg yelled out so fast all three of them had to go over what had just been said.

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy shot back, shocked at his request.

"That was unexpected... but I was wondering what it would be like to own a robot too..." Slade said, looking Cyborg up and down as he spoke. "Right."

Beast Boy looked into Cyborg's eye, knowing he had made a big sacrifice to spare him of Slade's torment. Slade then left the room, pulling Beast Boy with him. Beast Boy wordlessly said to Cyborg, "I'm sorry", and after they left, Cyborg lowered his head once again and said to no one, "No, I'm sorry."

Slade reached his throne once again and told the woman to watch over Beast Boy and to take him for a walk in a few minutes while he went to have fun with Cyborg. She wanted to torture Cyborg not watch the 'dog', but she didn't want to get on Slade's bad side, so she took the leech and did as she was told. She watched as Slade Signaled Robin to follow him, and then left with him to go back to Cyborg's cell. She could feel her importance to Slade's mission slip away. He had been ignoring her more and more, and since he know had Robin, she knew that neglected feeling would only grow. She looked at Beast Boy who was standing at her side, watching Cyborg's monitor. She looked at the green teens eyes as he looked at his chained up boyfriend on the tv. She didn't feel any emotion for him except anger. He had Cyborg. She wanted him to suffer for stepping between her and her goal.

"So, dog..." She began, already knowing what she was going to say to him. "How was he, Cyborg I mean... Did he blow your mind the first time you guys slept together?" She was excited to hear his response, you could tell because she ran a finger over her glossed lips, a habit of hers since she was a child.

"That's none of your business." Beast Boy returned, not looking away from the screen.

"That bad, huh? Yeah, he wasn't to great on our first time either." She mocked her ex, remembering back to the time she spoke of. "It got better, I'm just saying... he didn't make to good of a first impression."

"What is Slade going to do to him?" Beast Boy asked, trying to get her off track. "Why did he have to protect me?"

"Slade won't be too bad, he'll just do to him what he did to you." She now picked at her nails as she talked. "I got to watch your little show with Slade, by the way. It was interesting, I never saw a gay porno before."

"No..." Beast Boy whispered, seeing Slade enter Cyborg's cell.

"O, look at that, the show is really gonna heat up know!" She giggled, even if she couldn't be there to hurt Cyborg, she was still more than willing to sit back and watch Slade do it for her.

At first, Slade just stood in front of Cyborg, who still had his head bowed down. He must have been talking to him, telling him the rules. Beast Boy's eyes got huge as Slade approached Cyborg, his fingers tracing all over the hybrid's body. Slade made sure to one on one or another side of Cyborg so the camera had a good view, he wanted to be seen. He felt the skin that remained on Cyborg's left arm and yet, Cyborg's head was still down. Beast Boy knew it was embarrassing for Cyborg, being felt up by your sworn enemy. He continued to watch, and followed Slade's hands as they continued to explore the marvel of modern science that was Cyborg. The man's hands stopped when they reached Cyborg's thighs. He bent down and looked at the metal guard that covered Cyborg's privates. He lightly rubbed the edge of it and then stood back up. He turned around and looked at Robin, who was also in the room as the bodyguard. "Take him down, Robin." Slade ordered. Robin wordlessly walked up to Cyborg and unstrapped him. He fell to the ground, and as he was walking back to the other end of the room, Cyborg shot up and grabbed his cape, catching Robin and Slade off guard.

"CYBORG!" Slade yelled, but then stopped as Cyborg held his precious Robin, threatening to kill him. "What? You think I care if you kill your leader? Do it, I dare you!"

"Bad idea letting me down Slade!" Cyborg said as he pulled the syringe out of his thigh with his free hand and stabbed it into Robin's neck.

"What is that?" Slade laughed, unaware of the antidote to his mind-controlling drones that was now flowing through Robin's veins.

"That was the antidote. This stuff stopped Starfire from going under your control, and it will also snap Robin out of his trance." Cyborg explained as he dropped Robin on the ground.

"Impossible!" Slade let out, shocked at the antidote even he didn't think of making.

The woman watched on the monitor as Robin squirmed on the floor. She didn't really know what was going on, but she knew Slade might be in trouble. Beast Boy to was at a loss of words. It all happened so quick, he could hardly comprehend everything. They watched as Robin got back up, holding his head. He then go in a fighting stance aimed at Slade, and at that time, the woman knew she had to act. She left Beast Boy where he was since there was nothing he could do and ran towards the cell. Beast Boy watched her leave, amazed she would just leave him, but he didn't argue. He quickly looked up at the screens and found the girls. After he saw what cell they were in, he too ran down the pitch black hall in order to let them out. The woman got inside the cell and stood in front Slade, prepaired to defend him, not noticing Beast Boy, who had been right behind her, using the wall as his only leverage so he knew the right way. They didn't start fighting, but instead Slade continued to talk to the boys. Beast Boy ran as fast as he could down the straight hall, looking for another light that indicated the cell Raven and Starfire were in.

After a couple of minutes he could see it. Once he reached it, he looking inside and saw them. Raven still hovering in the air meditating and Starfire now sitting next to Raven. Beast Boy knocked hard on the door and Starfire jumped up, hands and eyes glowing green, while Raven stood back on the ground and looked outside. She couldn't tell for sure who it was, but the way the knocks sounded, she doubted it was Slade. Beast Boy looked at the keypad and since he didn't know the correct code, he simply punched it a few times until the lock broke and the door opened. With bloody knuckles he entered the room. Starfire ran up to him and hugged him hard, while Raven walked to him, looking at the collar and leech that still hung on him.

"Dear Beast Boy! You saved us!" Starfire said, still holding him as she did so.

"Great going Beast Boy..." Raven praised him as she covered his collar in her black energy and snapped it off. "What is going on? How did you get away?"

"Cyborg got Robin back to normal, and now they are facing off with Slade and the woman in Cyborg's cell. I snuck past the room and got down here to let you guys out. It's so dark out there!" Beast Boy talked fast, adrenalin was rushing through his body.

"Shall we not wait any longer to help or friends." Starfire said, lighting one of her hands and guiding the three of them down the hall with her green light.

As they reached the room, Starfire turned off her light so as to not draw attention to them. They were still in there, just talking. Nothing had happened in the time that Beast Boy had gone by. Knowing Slade, he was probably trying to talk them to death before any punches had to be pulled. Raven walked slowly to the entrance of the room, and since Slade and the woman had their backs to the door, they couldn't see her come out from the darkness. Cyborg noticed her, but he didn't show it, and Robin was still staring dead at Slade, to caught up to notice Raven's appearance.

"I don't want to hurt to Robin. We can still work together." Slade continued to talk on, failing to see the black energy begin to wrap around his and the woman's body.

"Sorry Slade..." Robin started, now seeing Raven's attack that was being made. "But we have other plans."

At that moment Slade and the woman were sent crashing to the wall, giving Cyborg and Robin a clear path out. After they got out, Raven stayed behind so as to keep her victim trapped while the rest of the team escaped. Once a few seconds had elapsed, she let go of her hold on them and soared up and phased through the ceiling. Slade was speechless, everything had moved so fast. His whole plan had just been shot in a matter of seconds, and when he found out it was because the woman left Beast Boy alone, he would show her how to never forget her job ever again.

The group ran out of Slade's lair, not wanting to fight when some of them were weak. They needed to rest for a day or two before they attempted to bring Slade down for good. Beast Boy was already having a hard time running, his heart was pounding, threatening to explode if he didn't stop soon.

"Guys, I can't run anymore..." Beast Boy huffed, feeling like he was an asthmatic having an attack. "I can hardly breathe."

"We should be far enough. We can walk the rest of the way from here, give Beast Boy time to catch his breath." Robin decided for the group, just as Raven landed next to them from out of the air.

"Beast Boy..." Cyborg almost whispered as he look at the green teen who was hunched over with his hands on his knees. "I'll give you a piggyback ride to the tower."

"Cy... You don't have to." Beast Boy answered, almost shocked at the man's request. "I don't wanna..."

"No, I insist." Cyborg cut Beast Boy off, kneeling down as he said so. "Get on, it's cool."

"Ok." Beast Boy submitted happily. He stepped on Cyborg's hands which were behind him so Beast Boy would have a step up on to his back. "I don't think I can walk another step. Sorry about this."

"No, you just rest. Let me take it from here." Cyborg reassured the younger Titan.

The rest of the team watched as the two conversed. It was sweet, seeing Cyborg take care of Beast Boy. Starfire and Robin just dismissed it as a random act of kindness, but Raven knew it was a deed one lover did for the other. Beast Boy blushed as Cyborg carried him, he felt so weak. He felt safe though, and that was always a good trade off, strength for security. Beast Boy rested his head on the back of Cyborg's neck, his hair slightly tickling the skin on Cyborg that still remained there. As they went on, Beast Boy moved his arms from around Cyborg's neck to under Cyborg's arms, with his hands on Cyborg's metal chest. Even though his heart rate had slowed down at this point, it was still beating heavily. Beast Boy wasn't quite sure why, but he didn't really think too much on it either. Right know, the only thing he cared to think about was the fact he was back with his friends and Cyborg.

When the team got back to the tower, it was a good few hours into the night. None of them were really sure how long they had been away, but it had felt like an eternity, especially for Beast Boy. Once inside, Raven said good night right away and headed to her room. Robin when to the computer in the main room and typed random things in like normal. Starfire watched as Cyborg let Beast Boy off of his back and on to the couch. She sat next to Beast Boy, who was already sitting next to Cyborg, who had plopped down next to him. Starfire hugged Beast Boy like she did earlier, still happy he had saved them from the cell and that he was back safely. Starfire heard Robin stop typing and then walk over to the exit, and as the doors opened for him to leave, she shot up and flew out with him, leaving Beast Boy and Cyborg alone.

Cyborg wrapped his arm around Beast Boy's shoulders and pulled him closer. Beast Boy then rested his head on Cyborg's shoulder, cupping one of his hands in Cyborg's hand that wasn't around the green teen's body. There was silence between them for what seemed like hours, but then Beast Boy began to mumble, like he wanted to say something, but he didn't know how.

"I'm sorry for getting... you know... kidnaped and all." Beast Boy started. "I'm just so sorry."

"Sue me for being a corn ball, but I'm sorry for not being there to save you." Cyborg said in a rather serious tone. "I know what happened, B..." Cyborg said, not wanting to have to talk about what needed to be talked about.

"I cried, you know, when Slade did it." Beast Boy began to say stoically. "I didn't cry because it hurt, or because I was scared, but I cried because I was cheating on you. I was so drugged up I couldn't hardly move. That red light in the corner... He taped it didn't he? That's how you know..."

"Yeah, he sent us a tape." Cyborg sighed, cupping the side of Beast Boy's head with his large hand. "Don't worry though, only Raven and I saw it. They still know though."

"Phew..." Beast Boy breathed out, relieved his leader hadn't seen it. "Is it going to be weird around here for awhile now that it has happened?"

"It may, I won't lie, but I'll be with you one hundred and fifty percent. We'll get through it together." Cyborg told him.

Beast Boy sat up and stared in to Cyborg's eye, both of their eyes filled with the deepest passion for each other. Lightly, Cyborg brought his thumb up to Beast Boy's lips and brushed them, then moved his hand to embrace the side of the boy's face. Cyborg pulled his into an intense kiss that would forever be stronger than words. With this kiss, Beast Boy knew he had someone who'd never look down on him and would love him for who he was, even if he was green. For Cyborg, he knew someone truly loved him with all of their heart. He knew that he would have someone to hold whenever he wanted. They both knew they were in love and nothing would come between them, even if they get separated, they'd find their ways back to each other. They knew that once they broke the kiss and continued to stare in to each other's eyes, they could kiss again and feel the same warmth and protection they felt before. They were in love, pure and simple.

* * *

End of chapter 8. How was it? I was afraid to use the whole, 'Beast Boy gets raped' thing since that is in a lot of stories already, but it fit in my story so I had to bite my tongue. This is not the end, it sounded like it was the end of the story, but no worries, it is still a work in progress.

You all can look forward to a love scene at the beginning of the next chapter. I think I was pushing the envelope on the T rating for this story in this chapter, but I think it is still T, no bad words were in it, and it wasn't AS detailed as it could be. Whatever, hope you all enjoyed it and please, review to brighten up my day!

Review!


	9. Amidst The Darkness

Chapter 9. What will happen next? Well, read and find out. Shall we start with a lil' romance? Yes, I think that has been long awaited.

Warnings: Yaoi-ness. READ THIR REAL QUICK! I don't want to have to rate this M, because I fear the level of readers will decrease as it is harder to find M rated stories since they are not on the main page, so I will warn everyone, that this chapter is M rated, while the rest of the story is still T. If you don't want to read M things, then skip this chapter, you wont miss much but yaoi goodness. Tnks!

* * *

"Ouch, dang!" Cyborg yelped, stopping them from kissing. "I forgot my nose was broken. God, I must be a mess, I haven't even looked in a mirror." 

"I'm sorry." Beast Boy pouted, not knowing what else to do.

"No prob, B. Let me go clean up really quick, then we can hit the hay." Cyborg said as he stood up and made his way towards the bathroom.

"Of course." Beast Boy agreed, following the man closely.

Cyborg entered the bathroom, switching on the lights as he did. Beast Boy made his way over to the bathtub and sat on the edge, watching Cyborg inspect his face in the mirror above the sink. Cyborg grabbed a hand towel from a rack that hung next to the mirror. He dampened the fluffy cloth and cleaned his face of the blood that had dried on his skin. With the water still running out of the faucet, Cyborg rinsed the towel every so often to clean it of the blood. When he cleaned off the cut on his nose he looked closely at it in the mirror. He turned off the water and threw the towel in the sink as he lightly touched his nose, feeling the damage. "It's not as bad as I figured." Cyborg said as he brought both of his hands up and cracked his nose back in place. Beast Boy cringed at the sound of the cartilage snapping back in place.

Cyborg looked over at Beast Boy and laughed at the expression that was still on his face. Beast Boy opened an eye and peaked from behind his eyelid to see if Cyborg was done. He saw the older man standing, looking at him in amusement. Beast Boy stood up and walked over to the tall hybrid, letting go of the look of illness. The green teen reached up to Cyborg's nose and touched it very carefully.

"You should still get Raven to look at it, just to make sure." Beast Boy suggested as his hand left Cyborg's face.

"I will. It'll be the first thing I do when I see her tomorrow. But until then... ready for bed?" Cyborg asked, nudging Beast Boy.

"Yeah, you go on ahead to your room, I wanna brush my teeth." Beast Boy said, opening the sink mirror and pulling out his green toothbrush and toothpaste. "I'll just be a second."

"Alright, see ya there." Cyborg took the wet towel from out of the sink and threw it into the clothes basket in the corner of the bathroom. "I'll brush my teeth after breakfast tomorrow."

Cyborg left the bathroom and walked to his room. As the door slid open, he felt a rush of excitement hit him. He had Beast Boy back, and they were about to go to bed. He was so afraid he wouldn't see him again, that the pure elation of knowing he was but seconds from coming back into his room was almost too much to take. He took the time he had left to his advantage. He went over to his dresser and took a bottle off of the top. He pulled the top off the glass bottle and sprayed some cologne over himself. He just knew Beast Boy would pop in before he finished, but he couldn't stop there. He made his way over to his radio and put one of his and Beast Boy's favorite mixes into the cd player. He turned off his lights completely, leaving the room pitch black. He then sat on top of his bed and waited for his lover to enter the room.

Beast Boy scrubbed at his mouth hard. He wanted all the smell of bad breath to be gone. He knew he'd be needing his mouth to smell good. After he finished and put up his brush and paste, he grabbed a brush from the mirror and brushed tangles from out of his short, green hair. It was Starfire's brush, but he knew she wouldn't mind, he didn't have lice. With a mouth smelling of mints and a head of freshly brushed hair he left the bathroom and made his way towards Cyborg's room. He could feel butterflies in his stomach as he treaded the halls, and they only got worse as he reached his lover's door.

Beast Boy entered the room to find it black, and smelling of a sweet, yet masculine odor. One of his favorite songs was playing, on low so as not to bother the rest of the tower. He followed the scent and found the red light of Cyborg's eye. He smiled to himself and approached the metal man. Once he reached him he grabbed both of his arms with his gloved hands and kissed him.

"Good way of setting the mood, Cy." Beast Boy said after breaking the kiss.

"I tried. I wasn't sure what all you'd like." Cyborg returned, sounding a bit shy. "Is it, ok?"

"Dude, it's great." Beast Boy encouraged him, kissing him again as his hands made their way to Cyborg's thighs. He could tell the man was sitting on his bed by the height difference. "You smell good, what is that?"

"Just some stuff I picked up a few days ago, I thought you'd like it." Cyborg said, getting down from his perch. "I was so lost without you, B."

"Cy..." Beast Boy whispered, feeling the older teen hug him close.

"You can't leave me again, promise me." Cyborg said, still hugging the green Titan.

"..." Beast Boy wrapped his arms around the man, feeling his heart melt. "I promise."

The two parted and stared at each other, Beast Boy using Cyborg's red eye to tell where he was and Cyborg using his night vision to see the boy in front of him. Beast Boy pulled off his gloves slowly, seductively, knowing Cyborg was watching his every move. Once they were off, he tugged off his belt and dropped it on the floor along with the gloves. He had only started to undress and Cyborg was already about to blow a circuit. Beast Boy reached behind himself and pulled the zipper down his shirt, feeling the tight spandex slip from his green body. Still in his boxers with the little animals on them, his favorite pair, he stood in front of Cyborg' waiting for him to make his move. The green teen's heart was pounding, he was so excited he thought he'd die.

Cyborg had removed his metal guard while Beast Boy took off his clothes. He, too, stood in his boxers, but they were a simple white. In the darkness, however, the color and design of the boxers were irrelevant, the only thing that mattered was that they'd be off in a few minutes. Beast Boy walked up to Cyborg and placed both of his hands on the older man's hips, the soft material of Cyborg's boxers hiding the skin underneath them. Beast Boy ran his fingers over the elastic lining for a moment before pulling the clothing down quickly, greedily. He helped the man step out of the boxers and threw them on the ground as soon as he was out of them. He returned his hands to the black man's hips, enjoying the feel of his skin. The man stood quietly, letting the younger teenager do whatever he pleased. He felt the hands stay on his hips for a moment before they disappeared and made their way up his metallic body. They cupped the sides of his face and demanded he bend down and kiss him. He submitted the Beast Boy's whim, bending a little to meet the boy in a tender kiss, that quickly grew savage. As the kiss grew, their arms wrapped around each other. Cyborg's hands found Beast Boy's boxers. He snuck his hands under the material and grabbed the changeling's butt as they continued to kiss.

Beast Boy pushed the elder Titan up to the bed after the kiss had broken. He wanted to be the aggressor, and Cyborg was more than happy to abide by his wishes. Beast Boy kicked off his shoes and pushed the man so that he was laying on the bed with his legs dangling over the side. Cyborg felt the boy climb up on top of him and start another kiss. As the kiss went on, Cyborg gasped as Beast Boy handled his engorged body part. Beast Boy kissed Cyborg's cheek upon hearing his pant of pleasure. Cyborg slightly whimpered as the warmth of Beast Boy's hand faded. Beast Boy got off of the bed and took of his boxers. Cyborg was still sprawled on his bed, legs spread apart and eyes looking at Beast Boy. The boy then walked in the darkness over to Cyborg's dresser and retrieved a bottle of lube. Cyborg followed Beast Boy's every movement, eyeing his green behind as he went to the dresser. Beast Boy jumped back on the bed and prepared Cyborg for the interesting part. Cyborg hissed as he felt Beast Boy rub him down with the slightly cool substance, but the feeling of Beast Boy's hands all over him was the bigger of the two feelings by far. Know that the texture of Cyborg's skin was slippery, Beast Boy quickly sat on top of the metal Titan. He felt it pushing at him and soon he could feel it as it entered him.

Cyborg was lost, the feeling was almost too much for one man to bear. Beast Boy listened to the man under him as he huffed and groaned. He relished in the ability to be able to do this to Cyborg. On the field he was so strong, the 'Man of Steel' quite literally. He could topple any villain, could pound anything he wished into oblivion, but as Beast Boy was seeing him now, Cyborg was just mass of quivering man. Cyborg's hands grabbed Beast Boy's hips, an unconscious sign that the pleasure was almost too good. The feeling of the man's hands on him made Beast Boy work harder for some reason. He wasn't going to show Cyborg any mercy, he was going to turn the 'Man of Steel' into a docile kitten by the time they were finished. Cyborg took one of his hands and began pumping Beast Boy. The green Titans threw his head back as he felt the metal grip him. He knew Cyborg was trying to torture him, but he knew better than to let up. Beast Boy only increased his attempts to bring the man to his knees.

Beast Boy could feel it coming to an end for himself as Cyborg continued to fondle him. He growled surprisingly deep as his body shuddered into climax. Cyborg almost wished he didn't bring Beast Boy over the edge, seeing as how the boy's body vibrated as he was racked with his orgasm. Cyborg found both of his hands back on Beast Boy's hips as he too felt his seed gush out of him. "B..." Cyborg cried as he was riddled with the pleasant pain of his finish. Beast Boy looked back down at Cyborg with a face that was flushed, though no one would know because of the darkness. Sweat dripped from their bodies as they calmed down. Beast Boy moved off of Cyborg as cuddled up nest to him. Cyborg wrapped an arm around his green lover and kissed his forehead. Cyborg groggily got off the bed and grabbed a sweat towel from a nearby desk to clean off the mess made by Beast Boy, and to also turn off the music. He finished with the towel and threw it on the ground lazily, then walked back to the bed and moved Beast Boy so that he could have more room on the bed so his legs wouldn't have to hang off all night. He pulled a blanket over them both and laid his head on a pillow they both would share. The smell of Beast Boy's hair flooded his nose. He wrapped an arm around Beast Boy who was sleeping on his side with his back towards Cyborg and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

I decided to dedicate this chapter to pure yaoi! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and you can expect a longer chapter next. Until then, I'm gonna go to bed! 

Review!

:_3_


	10. Heartache

Chapter 10. Don't feed the author, but instead, review, and then the author will be truly happy.

Warnings: If you made it this far, I'm sure you know what the issue here is.

* * *

"_Please..."_ The woman pleaded for her life, for hours Slade had been punishing her for letting her guard over Beast Boy slip. With tears streaming down her battered face she laid on the cold floor, a crumpled heap of beaten woman. 

"You disobeyed me, dear. Thanks to you they _all_ got away." Slade looked down at the brown woman, a twisted face of anger hidden by his mask, that always made him seem stoically calm and unattached. "I'm afraid you cannot rest until you know how serious I am about you keeping the orders I give you."

Slade approached the woman who continued to lay on the floor, weeping behind long, black locks that hide the horror of her face, a horror not even slamming face first into a brick wall could cause. As he was but an inch away from her, his feet right next to her head, he bent down and took a handful of her hair into his hand. Without sympathy, Slade lifted her head by pulling her hair. She chocked on sobs as the pain shot through her body. He looked into her eyes, seeing the tears stream down. She was pitiful, just the sight of her sickened him. He was tempted to kill her right there, but he couldn't afford to lose her, not yet. She held the antidote to Beast Boy's sickness, that at this moment, was but hours from making itself known.

Slade held back the rest of his intense wrath as he let go of the woman's hair, deciding to let her rest. He walked back to his chair and sat down, thinking of what he would do next. He knew they'd bring Beast Boy back for the cure. He knew he'd get Cyborg back. He knew he'd gain control again. It was all just a matter of time. As Slade looked back at the woman who remained on the ground, too scared to move, he laughed to himself. After he got what he wanted, he'd have no use for her anymore. He'd kill her, put her out of her misery of being the product of science. In a sense, he'd kill her again, since the first time he killed her, was when he pushed her into the traffic.

_The Next Morning_

"_Beast Boy... Beast Boy..." _

"...Nugh?" Beast Boy could feel the hands of someone shaking his shoulder.

"Beast Boy..." Raven whispered, a bit more urgent so as to snap Beast Boy out of his slumber.

"Ra... Raven?" Beast Boy jolted straight up upon recognizing the voice to be Raven's. "What are you doin' in here?" Beast Boy whispered angrily, looking like he just got out of a sauna seeing as how his face was beet red with embarrassment, light from the hallway that shined on him made it visible.

"Come with me. It's ok, I just want to talk to you for a few minutes." Raven said, ignoring a metal arm that fell across Beast Boy's lap.

"Ok, I'll meet you outside." Beast Boy told her, not being able to get up seeing as how his clothes were on the ground under the bed.

Raven turned around and left the room, giving the changeling time to dress. She wasn't shocked to see Beast Boy in Cyborg's room, nor was she unaware to what they did behind closed doors. She smirked at the image she now had of Beast Boy and Cyborg cuddled up together in bed. It was cute, she had to admit, but she'd never tell anyone that. Beast Boy came out of the room, hair a mess and his belt in hand. After snapping the belt on backwards and looking up to Raven with tired eyes, Beast Boy began to wonder what was going on.

"So, um... now that you know... about us... what do you want?" Beast Boy began, still flushed. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"I said it was ok, so calm down, Beast Boy." Raven looked at the green teenager. "I just thought we could, you know, hang out." She admitted.

"Are you serious? What time is it?" Beast Boy asked, amazed at her statement.

"It's just before dawn. I didn't want anyone causing any noise, Cyborg and Starfire alike." Raven told him, already beginning to walk towards the main room.

"Why so early, and why with me? Why with anyone? You never like to hang out." Beast Boy followed her, but still confused.

"I just thought it would be nice." Raven said plainly.

Beast Boy didn't ask any more questions, worried about Raven. She never hung out with him, or anybody, except Starfire. Why did she want to be with him and not Robin, or Cyborg? She sat on the couch and used her black magic to levitate a kettle, fill it with water, and put it on the stove to boil. She was going to have tea and chat with Beast Boy. Beast Boy sat next to her on the couch and looked out the window in front of them. The city was still dark, darker than Beast Boy could ever remember seeing it.

"It's always darkest right before dawn." Raven said, noticing Beast Boy watching the night.

"O, I guess that explains why it is so dark out there. I've never been up this early before, or at least in a while." Beast Boy returned, bringing his legs up to sit cross-legged on the couch. He didn't put his shoes back on, so it wasn't nasty to have his feet on the couch.

"So, you can't turn into animals again?" Raven asked, bringing up conversation.

"Nope, whatever I got slipped this time worked." Beast Boy answered her question, remembering his own vulnerability.

"You did good saving us from that cell. We wouldn't have gotten out without you, you know." Raven praised him, trying to life his sprits.

"Yeah, well..." Beast Boy sighed, looking down at his hurt fist caused from punching the keypad to Raven and Starfire's cell. "I still got hurt."

"You did your very best." Raven told him, taking his hand in hers.

"..." Beast Boy watched on as he felt her magic cover his hand and heal the cuts and scrapes. "Thanks, Raven."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching as the faintest signs of the sun could be seen rising over the buildings of the city. The steam began to shoot out of the kettle, making a high-pitched cry echo through the room. "Let me!" Beast Boy jumped up, letting Raven rest while he got her tea for her. She still got up, however, and followed him to the kitchen. She sat up on the counter as he took it off the burner and pulled out a mug from the cupboard. Raven opened another cabinet with her powers and retrieved a bag of tea. Beast Boy held the cup up and Raven dropped the bag in before Beast Boy poured the hot water in. He sat it next to her on the counter to let it cool off before she grabbed it in her hands. "Thanks." Raven said, pleased by Beast Boy's small act of kindness.

"So Raven, what all did you have in mind for us to do? If Cy wakes up and I'm not there..." Beast Boy started, knowing Cyborg would freak out, thinking Beast Boy was kidnaped in the middle of the night.

"You love him right? Cyborg I mean." Raven asked, stopping Beast Boy.

"You saw us." Beast Boy said, blushing.

"How did you first know you loved him?" Raven continued to interview her green teammate.

"Well, I don't know, it just hit me, ya' know? I just realized I could spend the rest of my life with him." Beast Boy informed her, feeling his love for Cyborg grow as he thought about it. "He's my Cy-bear." Beast Boy opened up, giving Cyborg a new pet name as he did.

"How did you know he felt the same?" Raven asked, not letting on to why she was asking all her questions.

"I didn't know at first, he was the one who let me know he felt the same." Beast Boy said, plopping up next to Raven on the counter top.

"How?" She looked at the boy, an almost innocent look of wonder on her face.

"Heh..." Beast Boy giggled. "Well, it wasn't too long ago, we were outside on the shore of the island and, well, he kissed me. Of course he threw me on the ground, but the way he kissed me, I knew I wasn't alone anymore."

"Really? He just... kissed you?" Raven said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, what? You thought I made the first move? Yeah right!" Beast Boy laughed.

"No, I just wondered." Raven said, sounding timid, but only by a little bit.

"Why are you asking me all this?" Beast Boy then asked her, wanting to get to the bottom of her waking him up to ask him questions.

"It's nothing..." Raven said as she jumped off the counter and grabbed her cup of tea.

"Oh, no! You tell me what's going on. It's sunrise and I have had only a few hours of sleep, I might snap on you if you don't give me answers!" Beast Boy joked, but getting his point across at the same time.

"If I tell you, you cannot tell anyone else, understood?" Raven licked her lips as she looked around the large room. "It's just that... when I got home last night... I found this letter in my room, on my bed... I opened it up and it was from... Aqualad."

"HAHA, FISH BOY! What did it say?" Beast Boy shouted, but then shut his mouth after seeing Raven's angry look.

"Shut up! I never should have told you this..." Raven said, angry she had trusted Beast Boy with her secret. She looked at him and saw his droopy ears and big eyes and gave in, telling him the rest. "It said nothing really... just something about how... he'd like me to go with him to Atlantis."

"A date? Wow, who knew he had a thing for you, Raven." Beast Boy said. "But still, why ask me about me and Cyborg?"

"..." Raven looked away, trying to hide a blush on her face.

"Wait, wait, wait... are you asking me for help, is that what you are doing?" Beast Boy smiled, flashing his fang as he looked down at the goth from his seat on the counter top.

"No!" Raven said, her face growing a deeper red with a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"I think that was what you were doing... Well, my dear friend, I'm glad to help you, but really, all you need to do is..." Beast Boy started, hopping down and staring straight at Raven. "Believe in it, that is all I did, and you saw for yourself the results." Beast Boy finished, raising his eyebrows as he thought back to when she woke him up.

"Beast Boy, I'm just scared... he doesn't feel the same." Raven said, instantly wishing she didn't use the word _scared._

"Dude, Raven! He likes you, you saw the note. He wants to go on a date with you, not point and laugh at you for having a crush on him." Beast Boy reassured her, rubbing her arms as she looked at him. "Go and see for yourself."

"Maybe..." Raven said, knowing she shouldn't waste her time with Aqualad, but wishing she could at the same time.

"Well, now that that is settled... how did he get in the tower?" Beast Boy asked her, scratching his head as he thought about it.

"I don't know, but he did." Raven thought about it, too, never thinking about it, but not caring at the same time. All she knew was that he _was_ in the tower, in her room, and left a note, end of story.

"No offense, but I am thrashed in more ways then one..." Beast Boy let out as he gave a large yawn that exposed all of his teeth. "And I wouldn't mind getting back to bed, but I'd love to hang out with you in the daytime, Raven."

"No, it's ok, but thanks for, you know... listening to me and not making fun of me." Raven told the green teen, drinking more of her tea from the cup.

"No prob, Raven. G'night!" Beast Boy patted the girl's shoulder as he passed her, then turned around and started to talk again. "O, by the way, would you look at Cyborg's nose tomorrow, er... today? He seems to have fixed it, but I would feel better if you gave it a check. I told him to ask you, but something tells me he'll forget."

"Of course." Raven nodded her head, excepting his request. She watched him leave and sat back on the couch, finishing her tea as she watched the sun continue to rise.

Beast Boy walked back to Cyborg's room after taking a quick pit stop in the restroom. He was so worn out he could be mistaken for someone who had just been in a marathon across the world. He entered Cyborg's room quietly so as not to wake him, but found Cyborg already awake. He was sitting up on the bed with the lights already on. The hybrid looked at the young man with a curious eye, not knowing where he had been.

"And where were you, B?" Cyborg yawned, he was _awake_, but no more awake than Beast Boy, they both were about to fall asleep where they were. "I woke up a minute ago and noticed you were gone."

"Raven wanted to talk, and then I had to pee." Beast Boy said groggily, walking towards the elder man, but more importantly, the bed.

"What ya'll talk about?" Cyborg asked, not really caring what they talked about, but was just trying to force some conversation.

"She needed advice, nothing much. Night Cy-Bear." Beast Boy said as he got in bed next to Cyborg who was still sitting up, but was now also pondering over this new name he had been given.

"Humpf... Cy-Bear, huh?" Cyborg slightly chuckled, laying back down with Beast Boy. "Well then, goodnight, Runt."

They both fell back asleep for a bit while Raven decided to stay awake, basking in the temporary silence of her home. Very temporary. No more than ten minuets after Beast Boy had left, did she hear the doors to the main room open. She didn't turn around to see who it was, she didn't care. They were light footsteps walking over to the kitchen. Whoever it was didn't notice her sitting on the couch as they filled a glass with water from the sink. The sun was about halfway up at that point, filling the room with golden rays of light that danced on the walls from being reflected off of the water outside. Robin looked up from his drinking and saw Raven sitting quietly on the couch, scaring him slightly.

"O, Raven... what are you doing up so early?" Robin chocked out as he coughed up water that went down the wrong pipe.

"Just not in the mood to sleep, nothing much." She told him, looking over her shoulder at him as he continued to cough. "Why are you up so early?"

"I don't like... to sleep too late, I like to be ready." Robin finished coughing as he walked over to Raven and sat a few feet from her on the couch. "I wonder what will happen next, with Slade I mean."

"Who knows, all we can do is sit back and wait. I just hope he gives it a rest for a bit." Raven said, exhaling deep at the end of her sentence.

"I hope Beast Boy isn't too traumatized from the whole thing." Robin said worriedly. "He went through a lot."

"Beast Boy is much stronger than, I believe, any of us ever gave him credit for." Raven told him matter-of-factly, not looking away from the outside view as she talked. "And besides, I just talked to him. He was amazingly calm about it all."

"I know I wouldn't be able to get over _that _so easily. He is a strong kid..." Robin spoke like he was the elder by twenty years. "Though he might not realize it."

They sat for an hour talking about all kinds of things. The team, villains, past missions. Very typical Robin and Raven conversations. When they heard the door open once again they turned around to see Starfire fly through the door with her normal, everyday grin plastered on her face. She glided over them and landed in front of the window. "Magnificent..." Starfire said as she looked at the blue water sparkle. Today was a day for nature, none of them could keep their eyes away from the scene of the city waking up.

"Please, allow me to make you all, the bacon and eggs. Cyborg showed me the correct way to make it." Starfire turned around, hands cupped together in front of her chest as she waited for their answer.

"Sure, Starfire. That would be great." Robin said, filling the alien with glee as she flew over to the kitchen and began to cook.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Raven asked, looking at the red head place a large skillet on the stove.

"She's got to learn sometime, why not now?" He answered, also watching Starfire, who was now opening the fridge to get the eggs and meat.

Starfire finished in a matter of minutes, making an extra plate for Cyborg. She then cooked tofu for Beast Boy so he wouldn't be left out. As Raven and Robin sat at the opposite side of the counter overlooking the kitchen, Starfire placed their plates in front of the and put Cyborg's and Beast Bo's next to them. She watched as they took the first bite, scared of what they would say. Raven stopped chewing and Robin dropped his fork as they were hit with the taste of the meal. Starfire covered her eyes, afraid of the outcome.

"Starfire..." Robin spoke.

"Yes, I will throw it away." She said, grabbing his plated as she sniffled.

"No..." Robin said, grabbing her arm as she was about to take his plate. "This is great!"

"Yeah, Starfire. I am really impressed, the flavor is amazing." Raven then said, commenting on the food.

"I am so proud. Perhaps I can help Cyborg cook from now on, yes?" Starfire giggled happily, jumping in the air with excitement.

"Sure thing." Robin told her, taking another large bite of eggs.

The doors hissed open as a hungry Cyborg barged through the doors with a still tired Beast Boy dragging his feet behind him. Cyborg instantly made his way to his plate of food, sitting next to Robin at the counter. Beast Boy, too, sat at the counter next to Cyborg, looking at his tofu eggs and bacon.

"How'd my apprentice do with the food?" Cyborg asked Robin and Raven, eyeing his food.

"She did outstanding." Robin told him, finishing the eggs and now eating the bacon.

"That's my girl!" Cyborg told her. "How is your tofu, BB? I showed her how to make that, too."

"It's pretty good!" Beast Boy squeaked as he chewed some of the eggs. "You should try some, Cyborg." Beast Boy teased him by holding up his fork next to Cyborg's face.

Cyborg looked at the fork for a second and then took the food in his mouth. "That's not too bad, for that tofu junk anyway." Cyborg said, eating the tofu as everyone stared at him. Him eating tofu was like Beast Boy eating a freshly slaughtered cow, it was unheard of.

"Dude, you just ate tofu!" Beast Boy said, shocked.

"Yeah, yuck. I don't know what I was thinkin'." Cyborg kidded, winking at Beast Boy.

"Heh, well sorry dude, I'm not touching your stuff." Beast Boy giggled after seeing the wink, stabbing more eggs on his fork and continuing to eat.

"Starfire, aren't you going to eat?" Robin said as he and Raven finished their breakfast.

"Seeing you all devour my food with such satisfaction is all the nourishment I need." Starfire said as she took their plates to the sink, smiling every second.

Raven sat back on the couch after finishing, turning on the television to flip through the channels. Normally she would read, but she left her book in her room and didn't feel like getting it. Cyborg and Beast Boy finished in a matter of minutes. They sat on the couch and watched the show Raven had decided to see. Soon Robin and Starfire sat on the couch and watched the show that was playing as well.

Hours went by and still they were all seated on the couch. Starfire had gotten up to get food earlier but sat back down next to Robin, resting her head on his shoulder. Cyborg and Beast Boy were close, too, with Cyborg's arm draped around Beast Boy's neck. Raven sat alone, not the least bit envious of the couples sitting with her on the couch. She knew she could do that if she wanted to, but she wasn't going to be like Starfire, resting her head on Aqualad's shoulder all innocently. She was going to be the one with the 'pants,' or so she wanted to be.

In fact, as she continued to think about Aqualad, she could feel this strange sensation telling her to go look out the window. She got up and walked up to the glass, looking down at the island below her. She noticed someone sitting casually on a rock at the waterline. It was Aqualad. She then walked out of the room and made her way down to the garage. Phasing through the entrance, she made her way outside quietly. She walked up behind him and right as she was about to speak, he turned around and looked up at her.

"Hi Raven." He said, seeing her blush.

"H... hi..." She let out, feeling a sudden rush of shyness crash into her.

"So..." Aqualad began, getting up and walking up to Raven. "Will you go with me to Atlantis?"

"Yes." She said, smiling at the thought.

"Great." Aqualad replied, lightly grabbing both of Raven's arms as he pulled her close, kissing her.

Like she was some stupid school girl, Raven could feel her body turn to mush. So far, she wasn't the one wearing the pants. Aqualad took out his communicator and buzzed for Robin.

"Aqualad? What's up?" Robin said after opening his device.

"I'm stealing Raven for a bit, is that okay? I should have her back in a few hours." Aqualad asked Robin.

"Sure, but be ready to bring her back if anything comes up." Robin told him.

"Great, thanks! Aqualad out." He said, shutting his communicator with the large 'T' on it.

Beast Boy laughed as he heard the conversation, reaching over to wear Raven was sitting for the remote, then settling back under the protection of Cyborg's arm. "O, man..." Beast Boy said as he flipped on to a channel advertising the new, scariest movie of the year. 'Terror in the Darkness.' Both Beast Boy and Cyborg leaned forward, eyes glued to the screen. Robin and Starfire also watched as the trailer of the movie played. All it showed was this group of people of various ages stuck inside some sort of building having to try and escape from the building with their lives. After it ended Beast Boy and Cyborg were in awe, drooling in its essence.

"I do wonder where Aqualad and Raven went?" Starfire peeped, trying to force up a conversation with the three males.

"Atlantis." Beast Boy answered her question as he and Cyborg sat back against the couch. "She told me earlier she was going there with him."

"That's cool, she needed some time away." Robin said.

"Indeed, but I was hoping she would accompany me to go shopping." Starfire pouted, hinting at the boy next to her.

"I'll go... What do you need?" Robin asked, not looking away from the television.

"On one of our missions a few months back, I remember seeing this woman with this article of clothing I found rather attractive." Starfire thought back. "I want to get them before we have to go to battle again."

"Ok, sounds cool. Let's go now, I want to get a burger from somewhere." Robin told her, hungry for more food.

"Splendid!" Starfire floated into the air, leaving the couch.

"Do you two want anything?" Robin asked Cyborg and Beast Boy as he pushed himself to his feet.

Both of them shook their heads. They only thing they wanted was time alone, but no matter how much of that they got they'd always be craving more. Robin and Starfire left the tower to start shopping, leaving Beast Boy and Cyborg in the main room. They got closer, embracing each other even more now that everyone else was gone. Beast Boy rested his head in the crook of Cyborg's neck, smelling the skin and metal of the black Titan. Cyborg simply rubbed Beast Boy's arm in a gentle up and down motion. Though they were watching the tv, neither were actually paying it any attention. In fact, there was really nothing on their minds. It was as if they were sleeping with their eyes open, but they were just so entranced by each other's presence that they didn't need anything else.

Beast Boy lifted the remote in his hand and turned off the television. Cyborg snapped out of his trance and lightly shook the younger Titan. "What's up?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy answered with a nod of his head that meant 'nothing.' Cyborg just let his head fall back to arch over the back of the couch. Beast Boy got up and felt Cyborg's hand try and keep him down, but not enough to actually do it. The hybrid looked at Beast Boy's back, at his butt, and then at the back of his head, not knowing why the green boy had gotten up.

"I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back, Cy." Beast Boy told the larger man as he turned around to look into the man's face.

"Ok, I'll be here." Cyborg said, his curiosity being settled by Beast Boy's statement.

Beast Boy flashed a fang at the man and walked off to the bathroom. As soon as the doors to the halls closed behind him, he grabbed at his heart, feeling it race in his chest. It had been like this for a while now, but only now did it actually start to hurt him beyond the point of it just being an annoyance. He didn't want to tell Cyborg, he figured he'd get over it, but he was afraid if it didn't go away soon, he might have to reconsider.

Beast Boy slowly walked down the halls leading to the bathroom. It seemed like it was miles away instead of a couple of feet. He was becoming dizzy, the pain in his chest making him feel like he was going to vomit up his tofu eggs and bacon. He reached the bathroom but didn't run up to the side of the toilet. He was in too much pain to run, it was hard enough to stay on his feet long enough to crash to his knees in front of the bowl. He opened the lid and placed his face over the hole. He wasn't actually puking, but the he sure felt like he was going to blow at any second. He was afraid, he didn't know the severity of what was going on and he knew he needed help. Beast Boy rested his head on his arm that was on lying on the seat of the toilet. Beast Boy searched for his communicator to call Cyborg. He couldn't will his legs to move much so walking to him was out of the question. He held the plastic in his shaking hand. He got incredibly ill so quick his body was having trouble functioning in even the simplest of ways. He fumbled with the button, trying to push it down.

Cyborg sat on the couch, feeling an uneasiness swell up in the pit of his stomach. He tried to shrug it off but it soon grew into a larger, more troubled sensation that now loomed over his head. He didn't know that it was some sort of animal instinct inside of him that was pushing his buttons, trying to inform him of his lover's current condition. He heard a slight crackle over the communicator in his arm. He looked at his screen but there was nothing. Whoever it was didn't keep their finger on the transmitter long enough. The feeling then crashed down on him like a bag of bricks. "BB!" Cyborg yelled to no one as he jumped off the couch and jolted out of the room, heading towards the bathroom.

As he got closer he could feel his skin grow colder. The fear running through his veins was one of the purest emotions anyone could ever feel. He opened the bathroom door without wasting a second. He saw Beast Boy crumpled on the floor next to the toilet, his communicator resting on the ground next to his left hand. Cyborg felt all the color rush from his face as he knelt down to Beast Boy's side. He could see the green boy's eyes were slightly opened, showing his glazed over emerald orbs. Sweat coated the Titan's skin, turning his green skin into a shiny, dark jade. Cyborg felt his forehead and noticed that he had a fever, and thanks to hisbuilt in thermometer, he could tell that Beast Boy's temperature was at a near fatal 104 degrees, and it was slowly rising. Cyborg left the boy on the floor while he ran over to the bathtub and began to fill it with the coldest water available. Cyborg ran back over to the boy and carried him over to the tub. He pulled Beast Boy's clothes off in a matter of seconds, then placed him in the ice cold water.

"It's not enough... It's not ENOUGH!" Cyborg cried worriedly. He left the tub running and the boy inside it while he ran to the kitchen to gather as many ice cubes from the fridge as he could get. On his way he brought his arm to his face and began to shout into the transmitter.

"Raven! Robin! Come in!" Cyborg yelled, entering the kitchen, then opening a cabinet to retrieve a pot to fill with ice.

"What? What is it?" Robin then said.

"It's Beast Boy, he's real sick!" Cyborg said, feeling sweat drip from his face. "I need help, he's getting worse by the second!"

"Aqualad is bringing me back as we speak, I'll be there any minute now." Raven came in, sounding worried in her own way.

"Starfire and I are on our way as well." Robin told Cyborg who was still filling the pot with ice, shoveling it from the freezer in the fridge.

"We're in the bathroom!" Cyborg informed them, leaving the fridge with a full pot of ice.

Cyborg ran back to the bathroom, running a bit faster as soon as he got close enough to hear the water coming out of the faucet in the bathroom. He got back and saw that the water had filled the tub a bit more, now submerging some of Beast Boy's lower body. Cyborg poured the ice into the water and on top of Beast Boy. If Beast Boy's temperature got any worse he could die. "Please, don't leave me! Please, B, stay here!" Beast Boy's eyes glanced up into Cyborg's eye after hearing him plead. Cyborg saw the eyes that stared at him. His face wrinkled with pain for the boy in the water. There was nothing more he could do for Beast Boy but stay by his side and wait for the others to arrive. Cyborg didn't know Beast Boy was so ill, he didn't know anything. The man leaned farther over the tub, Beast Boy's eyes following him lazily. Cyborg bent down and kissed the boy, giving him the only thing he could. He could feel Beast Boy's lips tremble from the cold of the water, but he couldn't take him out, not yet. Cyborg stayed were he was, continuing to lean over the tub as he reached one of his hands in the water to pull out one of the green boy's hands from the freezing liquid. Cyborg covered the grass colored hand with both of his, kissing the equally green digits that poked out from between his hands. Beast Boy gave a weak smile, but didn't keep it for long. His face turned into a pained expression as his heart continued to hurt. "I'm sorry, baby... I wish I knew what to do." Cyborg whimpered, afraid of how things could possibly turn out.

Dreams turning into nightmares, joy into despair. The dreamer can't seem to wake up, no matter how hard he tries his eyes won't open. What if the dreamer isn't meant to wake up? What if the dreamer isn't dreaming? What if this nightmare it real? What if he doesn't wake up in time? What if...? Wake up, Dreamer. Wake up.

* * *

End of ch. 10! Yeah, I wanted to try something different with the ending, hopefully it didn't blow the whole chapter. Okay, well... Plz review, it is a shame to get all the way down here just to leave without telling me how I did. But, I shouldn't beg... :3 


	11. How Far Would You Go?

Chapter 11. I took a little while to update, but not too long. I don't want to rush anything, after all. Thanks for the reviews. One reviewer said they were confused about Slade's intentions. Just incase anyone else is, I'll state it in a basic way so as not to give away the story. He wants Cyborg, and Beast Boy. He wanted Robin, and still sort of does, but not as much as Cyborg and Beast Boy. You can interpret in which ways he'd like to have Cyborg and Beast Boy on your own, I'm not giving anything else anyway. Hope that cleared some stuff up. :)

Warnings: Evil Slade, yaoi. M RATED CHAPTER AGAIN! TURN AWAY IF YOU ARE A MINOR OR HAVE ISSUES WITH EXTREME MAN LOVE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

The water lightly splashed at the shore of the island. The others had not arrived yet, but would be there in only a matter of seconds. Slade stood at the water's edge, looking up at the tower as the woman stood next to him, her face badly bruised from his attacks. He had seen the Titans leave earlier, he had been waiting for Beast Boy to fall for hours. He wanted to have them, both Beast Boy and Cyborg, all for himself, and he didn't want the other Titans in the way, so this was the best time for his advantage. He told the woman to stay behind in order to hold back the Titans when they arrived, while he himself went up to find Cyborg and Beast Boy. She nodded her head and waited while Slade effortlessly entered the tower as if the door was wide open instead of heavily locked. 

"Beast Boy... It's gonna be alright, just be strong." Cyborg said, trying to comfort the green boy in the tub. How he'd be able to help him when he himself was about to have a stroke, he didn't know. "A little longer, Bud. Raven and the others are just around the corner, I'm sure of it."

"Dude... you have to go..." Beast Boy said, almost breathless. "Slade... he has the cure, I'm almost positive this is because of him. Go... please... I can't take this..."

"B." Cyborg knew the younger Titan was right, he had to find Slade and take the cure from him, any means necessary. Cyborg used his thumbs to wipe off more perspiration from Beast Boy's brow as he held his head in his hands. "B, just please..."

Cyborg rested Beast Boy's head back on the tub and jolted out of the bathroom. As he ran through the tower he looked at his scanners to see if Slade could be located anywhere, and what he saw didn't completely register for the first few seconds. Cyborg stopped in the main room of the tower and looked at his arm's scanner. Slade was there, right there inside the tower. As Cyborg was about to begin his search for Slade, he heard his voice come from the exit of the room.

"Cyborg, you look so flustered. Why the rush, huh?" Slade cooly talked, his voice so deep and menacing that it gave Cyborg's flesh goose bumps. "I take it Beast Boy's incapacitated at the moment, or else I'm sure I would have walked in on you two doing something... unmentionable... while the others were away."

"Where is it?" Cyborg asked darkly, so full of anger his blue armor could be seen turning red.

"I must admit... I'm disappointed. I would have liked to have watched you too in the midst of a heated session." Slade ignored Cyborg's question. Instead, he talked, no, purred kinky obscenities about Cyborg and Beast Boy. "You can imagine my intense interest, can't you? You look like the pitcher of this relationship."

"Shut up..."

"Maybe, sitting on that very couch behind you..." Slade began to walk ever so slowly towards Cyborg. "You'd force open his legs and take what is rightfully yours."

"Shut up..." Cyborg began to growl, his body shaking with anger.

"Your face wrinkled by the incredible pleasure the boy's body brings you..." Slade, now inches away from Cyborg, began to lightly trace his fingers over his chiseled chest that was visible through his tight, black spandex. "I remember that feeling like it was yesterday... I assume you had the joy of feeling it before I, or was I the first?"

"I'll kick your ass, I'll torture you till you beg to die!" Cyborg furiously shouted into the masked face of Slade.

Slade watched as Cyborg thought of his next move. Some spit had escaped Cyborg's lips as he had yelled, the fluid driving Slade crazy. Slade wanted the man, he wanted to feel his metal and flesh with his fingers, he wanted to make him give up his guard and leave himself vulnerable to Slade's ever growing need.

"You said you wanted the cure to his illness, right? Well, I can give it to you, if you do one thing. I'm sure you can take a wild guess at what I want from you, Cyborg..." Slade said, taking off his belt after the words finished coming from his mouth.

"Slade... What do I have to do?" Cyborg could feel himself slipping away. "Anything, I'll do anything..."

The woman waited outside the tower, feeling the wounds on her face. Slade threw punches like nobodies business, and she was going to be sure to never have to feel his wrath again. She pulled her gold, mini skirt down as she felt a cold breeze sweep across the bay. He bought her the outfit she was sporting, the one she had eyed once before. She loved him, and he loved her too, she was sure of it. Slade just loved her harder than he did others, like Beast Boy. Slade loved Beast Boy, and Cyborg too for that matter, in the way she wished he would love her. She turned her back to the water and stared up at the tower. Right now, Slade was making Cyborg do one of two things. Either bleed because Cyborg took the offense path, or cry, because Slade was loving him in the way she knew he wanted to.

As she stared in daydreaming wonder, Starfire and Robin moved in behind her, not making a sound. Still, she looked up, not caring about her mission, only caring about Slade. In a matter of seconds, the woman was blasted into the lower wall of the tower. Starfire and Robin waited as the woman picked herself up from the rubble. Her hair covered her whole body as she recovered from the sneak attack. She stood upright and moved her hair behind her, her back facing the teens.

"I can't let you go... Slade told me to hold you back, and I intend to go through with it." The woman said, still not facing the Titans.

"You cannot stop us, we will get to Beast Boy." Starfire spoke, her eyes and hands glowing florescent green.

"Move aside and we will got easier on you." Robin tried to persuade the woman into clearing their path.

"I'm not allowed to move. I'm not allowed to let you live." The woman began, turning around as she spoke, her battered face open to the world. "Slade wants to be alone with Cyborg and Beast Boy, you don't belong."

The woman immediately sprung her arm up and blasted a beam towards the two Titans. They jumped out of the way, going in opposite directions. The woman ran towards Robin as he landed on his feet, throwing punches and kicks as fast as she could. Starfire flew at the woman and shot hot beams of energy at her. They all hit but did nothing as she jumped up to Starfire's level in the air and punched her hard in the left cheek. Starfire fell like a deadweight to the ground, the woman close behind her. Robin met her at the ground and pulled out his staff, swinging it at her. The woman blocked all his hits and grabbed the end of the pole, taking him off guard for a split second. She swung her leg at Robin and managed to deliver a crushing blow to his side. Robin fell to the ground holding his side. Again, she had broken a rib, this time maybe two. Starfire was knocked out for the time being, and Raven was still missing. He had to think of something.

The woman walked towards him and Robin's mind strained to find a way out. His ribs hurt too much to move more than a few inches. He found himself directly under neath the woman, she was so much on top of him that Robin noticed her underwear could be seen under the skirt. She bent down over Robin and placed face close enough to Robin's that he could feel her breath.

"Do you know what Slade is doing right now?" The woman asked Robin, her voice turning seductive. "Right now, I'd be willing to bet Slade is taking Cyborg for all he's worth. I don't here them fighting, so that must be what is going on up there. And you know what? You and your little redhead girlfriend won't be able to stop him, because you have broken another rib and she is out cold."

"You and I have a bone to pick with each other!" Raven yelled out as she and Aqualad came out of the water. "You ready for me?"

"Too ready." The woman said, moving away from Robin.

Aqualad made his way over to Starfire and rubbed her forehead, trying to wake her up. She moaned a bit, but her eyes didn't open. Raven shot a few rocks at the woman as she ran towards her. The woman attempted to hit her but was blocked but Raven's black aura. Raven wrapped the woman's body in the blackness and managed to hold her for a few seconds, allowing Aqualad more time to arouse Starfire.

"Raven, we have to hurry!" Robin screamed. "Slade's in the tower!"

Cyborg agreed to Slade's demands. He agreed to handover himself for the sake of Beast Boy. He'd do anything. Slade backed him up against the back of the couch and assessed his prize. Cyborg closed his eye and turned his head away when he felt Slade's hands explore his metal body. His metallic chest, his metallic stomach, his metallic hips... Slade was almost to thrilled to go any further, but found the will to push on. He moved both of his hands to Cyborg's hips and detached his metal guard. He dropped the heavy metal to the floor and looked at the white fabric hiding his goal. Instead of ripping the material away, Slade taunted the limp flesh from the other side of the boxers. Tracing the length of the soft manhood until he reached the tip. He teased it with the tips of his gloved fingers, basking in the power he had over Cyborg.

Cyborg chocked on his breath as Slade greedily grabbed the mound of Cyborg's package in his hand, rubbing roughly at the tender area at hopes of breaking through Cyborg's apprehension to make him grow hard. Cyborg had to grip tightly on the couch as Slade molested him, breathing heavy from nervousness and fear. Beast Boy was dying in the bathroom and here he was being felt up by the guy who made his lover sick. Even with the feeling of hate and sickness pulsing in his veins, Cyborg couldn't help but grow weak in the knees at Slade's hungry touch. He fought the urge to let go and let himself swell with lust, but he couldn't let go of the thought of Beast Boy. His thoughts flickered, however, when he felt Slade literally tear his boxers from his body. The sheer heat from the action made Cyborg lose partial control of his blood flow, thickening his manhood slightly.

Slade marveled at the sight. It was one of the few times he had ever been impressed by something that wasn't about himself. He actually felt the need to feel the brown meat in his mouth. He held back, but instead wrapped a hand around the length and began to pump more blood into Cyborg's confused prick. Cyborg whimpered with lustful anger as Slade pulled wonderfully at him. Beast Boy would understand, Cyborg was sure of it, he was doing this for him after all.

At that time Cyborg let go and allowed his organ to fill out to it's maximum capacity. A very pleased and astonished Slade held the flabby rod of flesh in his hand after the blood had finished rushing. Veins pulsed across the shaft of his toy and the tip was a sight of its own. It curved thickly as it met with the upper shaft, creating ridges that surly ran chills through however Cyborg found himself being intimate with. Cyborg's flushed face flushed heavier as Slade used both hand to handle him. One for his length and the other for the hanging mound underneath. He swung his head back and moaned at Slade's touch. The gloved fingers teased his tip every time they reached the top with each stroke. His other hand massaged Cyborg's sack softly, only adding to the wrongful pleasure.

Slade felt Cyborg's massive length twitch as Cyborg's right hand gently pushed on Slade's chest, signifying that either Slade stop, or Cyborg would blow like the geyser at Yellow Stone. Slade ignored the warning and tightened his grip on the African flesh. He showed no mercy to Cyborg. As he felt the seed rise through the length, Slade slowed his strokes making Cyborg's climax last longer. Cyborg huffed obscenities as his milk bursted out of him with almost painful intensity.

After all the liquid had finished flowing, Slade wiped Cyborg's love juice on the couch cushions. Cyborg rested on the couch, throughly spent, but Slade wasn't done. Slade pulled the man back up on his feet and turned him around, then shoved him over the back of the couch, making him bend down in front of him. Cyborg was scared at what was to come next, he was the decided 'man' of his and Beast Boy's relationship, he wasn't sure how he'd take it. Slade didn't care about Cyborg's fears, however, he proved this by pulling down the spandex of his pants low enough to let free his neglected manhood. Slade did little to prepare Cyborg for the intrusion other than spitting on Cyborg's opening. He pushed in slowly at first and as soon as Cyborg's grunts and groans died down to mere whimpers, he increased his speed, taking hold of Cyborg's hips as he pushed himself in deep.

At this time, Cyborg remembered Beast Boy. He was so ashamed, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to look him in the face again. Slade hissed with passion as he had his way with Cyborg. Cyborg could feel a hot tear run from his eye and wiped it away as soon as he could. If Beast Boy could take it, so could he, he was going to be strong for him, he was going to pull through. Cyborg aided Slade by joining in on the rhythm. He pushed back as Slade thrust in and pulled back as Slade went out. Cyborg clinched his muscles to make the job end faster, causing Slade to go faster. Any second now, Cyborg figured by Slade's actions. Slade dug his fingers in Cyborg's hips as he shot inside of the brown man. His wish was fulfilled. He got to taste Cyborg, after all this time he got to experience the muscle of The Teen Titans.

Slade pulled out and pulled his pants up. Cyborg stayed bent over the couch. It felt awkward to move, so he stayed still as Slade left the room to go get the cure for Beast Boy. As soon as the doors closed Cyborg fell to his knees. He thought about it, hard. He wasn't just raped, he just had _sex_ with Slade. He wasn't raped because he knew he liked it. Could that explain why Beast Boy was so willing to make love after he had been raped? Maybe he too liked it on some level. Maybe he wanted to prove to Cyborg he loved him more, that's why they did it so soon. Whatever the reason, Cyborg wasn't very disturbed by what happened. He was hurt he did it, but he wasn't scarred. Maybe Beast Boy wasn't either. After all, he destroyed the tape before it finished. For all he knew, Beast Boy could have gotten into it after a while, like he had.Maybe he'dask Beast Boy after he got better,but for now, he had to make sure Slade would see through their deal. Cyborg picked up his metal guard and snapped it back in place, then left the room to go outside where he could hear a fight going on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm a smut writer, I have to admit it. I can't do something without having a few of these chapters in it. I'm sorry... I'm hoping if you got all the way down here, you are old enough to have read this. If not, shame on you... but please stay tuned for the next chapter! XD I would make this rated M, but it's harder for people to find M rated stories, and I don't want to risk reviews.


	12. It's In His Kiss

Chapter 12! Ok, so this one isn't as... graphic... as the last one, but you gotta have plot somewhere. **;3** Thanks, again, for the reviews, I'm proud of those I got.

Warnings: Yaoi!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven picked herself off the ground slowly. The woman had put up a reasonable fight over the past few minutes. Starfire was only just beginning to come too when Aqualad had to leave her and stand in front of Raven, prepared to fight in order to protect her. The woman stopped her stride towards them long enough to let out a small chuckle at the sight of Aqualad trying to be tough. When she started to move once again, Slade called from the tower, stopping her dead.

"Enough! Give me the antidote for the child." Slade commanded in his normal, monotone voice.

"What?" The woman yelled back, not so much a question as shocked disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Hand it over, dear." Slade said calmly, motioning his right hand for her to come to him.

"No way, Slade! We have them right where we want them!" The woman denied Slade what he called for, causing him to ball his hands into fists.

"..." Slade said nothing as he walked up to the woman, taking her face in his hands. "You will do as I say..." Slade then grabbed the arm that housed the purple liquid and ripped it painfully from the woman's body. "Whether you want to or not."

Slade threw the arm over to Cyborg, who stood in the open doorway of the tower. Cyborg caught the arm, but was left stunned by Slade sudden action. After a few more seconds of looking at him in awe, Cyborg turned around and ran back to the bathroom to give Beast Boy the cure.

The woman fell to the ground in anguish as her limb was torn from her. Even though she was robotic inside, she still could feel the pain. As she was kneeling on the ground, Slade knelt down and took her chin in his hand, rasing her face to meet his. His eye stared at her, her face covered in sweat.

"This is the second time, _dear..." _Slade began, the whole time making her stare at him. "... that I have had to take action because you disobeyed me."

"Slade..." The woman attempted to speak, but stopped as Slade's grip on her chin increased.

"You're done... I don't need you." Slade told her coldly, letting go after he finished.

"What? What do you mean?" The woman asked, still on the ground as Slade stood upright.

"You are not my apprentice. You are nothing to me." Slade said, walking away as he did.

"No, Slade, please..." The woman got up and ran towards him. "I'm sorry!"

The woman reached Slade and stood in front of him, preventing him from leaving. Slade looked down an the woman, her hair askew and all over her face, her outfit now tattered, her numb from where her arm once was. Slade didn't think twice when her ran his hand through her chest, then pulling out her battery. The woman didn't feel much, for as her battery was removed, she was down. Slade stepped over the body sprawled over the ground and continued on. As he reached the far edge of the island, he brought her battery up and crushed it with one hand for the Titans to see. The Titans could only watch in pity-filled shock at the scene before them. Once Slade was gone, they all walked over to the corpse of the woman, Robin being supported Starfire as they walked.

Cyborg ran through the tower in a heated rush. On the way, he took the vile with the cure inside out of the arm, dropping it on his way. The halls seemed to stretch on for miles and his legs seemed to move like he was running through molasses. Moving at the speed of light wouldn't have been fast enough for Cyborg at that time. His mind was so filled with worry that he couldn't help but complain to himself.

As he reached the bathroom, he could feel a new surge of urgency, like Beast Boy was at that moment withering away. As the door opened, he could see the green boy still in the tub, motionless. "B, I'm back!" Cyborg yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to arouse him. The sound made Beast Boy open his eyelids just enough to show the glazed orbs underneath them.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, Cy... I think I'm getting better." Beast Boy said softly.

"No, babe, I'm here now, just drink this." Cyborg said, knowing the loss of pain was the worst sign other than being dead.

Cyborg unscrewed the top of the container and lifted Beast Boy's head, allowing him to drink the liquid. He drank every drop and still said how he was fine, how he could get up if he wanted to. Cyborg felt Beast Boy's forehead with the skin he had left of his face. Still burning.

"B, I'm gonna take you to the med-lad now, ok?" Cyborg not so much as asked as he told Beast Boy, bending down and scooping the smaller boy into his arms. "Not much longer till you are better."

"Dude! I'm tellin' ya! I'm fine..." Beast Boy argued, but dozed off in the embrace before getting his whole statement out.

"Sleep, B." Cyborg said softly, holding him closer as his head rested on his metal chest. "Now I know why Ma always held me when I was sick. It feels so good to care over someone..." Cyborg talked to no one as he walked slowly to the lab.

As Cyborg walked, he thought about the woman, and Slade. He watched as Slade tore her arm off. He could remember once loving her, the joy she brought with every smile and kiss. Now, for all he knew, she was crawling around outside and he couldn't care less. She did this to Beast Boy, and for that, Cyborg wouldn't mind if she died. Unbeknownst to him, however, she was indeed that. Her battery taken from her body, her corpse lifeless on the shore of the island. All that mattered to Cyborg now was helping Beast Boy get better, so they live normally, for once.

Aqualad carried the body into the tower's main room while Starfire flew Robin to the couch, cautiously, so as to not hurt his new injuries. Raven looked at her cloak once she got into the tower, seeing the holes and tears made from the battle she had to go through. She hurt all over, her muscles aching from the strain she put them through. She could already see bruises forming on her arms and legs. With a simple snap of her raven pendent keeping her cloak up, she took it off and let it fall on the floor below her. Raven made her way over to Robin and prepared to heal him, her hands already at his ribs, but he stopped her.

"Not this time, Raven." Robin told her, holding her wrists before she could summon up the healing magic. "I can't rely on you to fix my mistakes, let me tough it out this time."

"It's no big deal, Robin. If you let it heal naturally, it'll take months." Raven advised him, trying to change his mind.

Robin shook his head, dead set on seeing the pain through. Raven gave in and left the leader alone on the couch. Starfire was in the kitchen filling a bag with ice to help ease Robin's pain, while Aqualad left the woman's body on the ground in front of the couch. Robin told him to bring it up, but once he thought about it, he didn't know what they could do with it. Helping himself, Aqualad went into the kitchen to get a glass of water while Raven left the room in search of Beast Boy and Cyborg.

She checked the bathroom first since Cyborg said that was where they were, but when she found it empty, headed towards the medical room. The tower was so quite. No Cyborg booming music, or dropping weights. No Beast Boy aimlessly running around, giggling. No Starfire, with that invisible stream of twinkly happiness behind her. Everyone was so tired of fighting, that once the woman was out of the picture, things calmed down. Even if Slade was still on the loose, his retreat made it obvious he was done for the time being. Back to living day by day, instead of alarm to alarm.

Raven stood outside the medical room door for a few seconds, listening to the sounds of Cyborg walking around, and the sounds of the monitors that were running. She didn't know why she couldn't enter right away, but whatever the reason, she didn't care. Raven opened the door and walked in, startling Cyborg with her sudden entrance.

"So, how's he doing?" Raven asked, standing next to the green boy who now laid in a hospital bed with the covers up to his stomach.

"He was really bad for a while there... luckily I gave him the stuff to make him better before he got worse." Cyborg answered, fiddling with bottles in a nearby cabinet. "Thanks for holding her off."

"She's dead now." Raven said, cutting to the chase. "Or at least her batteries are."

"Slade killed her after I left?" Cyborg turned away from the cabinets and stared at Raven.

"I guess, if you call pulling out her battery and crushing in your hand, killing her." Raven stated emotionlessly.

"She actually could be brought back, if what you say is true, but..." Cyborg started, starting with the fiddling again. "I don't think she deserves it."

"..." Raven didn't give a comment for a few minutes as she looked down at Beast Boy, touching his flushed cheeks, and feeling the heat that hadn't broken. "She told us... Slade was alone with you two..." Raven's eyes drifted up to Cyborg, who was now visibly uncomfortable.

"I see. What happened, Cyborg? Can I ask?"

"A deal was made to save Beast Boy's life..." Cyborg walked over to the bed as he talked, pulling the covers farther up over Beast Boy once he got there. "Just a deal. What happened didn't mean anything." Cyborg tried to end the subject, but only got himself deeper into it.

"What deal? Or, is it what I think?" Raven looked in Cyborg's human eye, already knowing the answer.

"... It hurt so much... I felt like I... failed Beast Boy when I did it." Cyborg talked, now playing with the sleeping Beast Boy's hair. "I could have just as easily fought Slade off and taken the cure myself, but I gave in..."

"Cyborg, did you..." Raven asked, not feeling the need to say anything else.

"Raven... I did the worst possible thing I could have. I had _sex _with Slade in order to get the cure." Cyborg confessed, feeling bile come up his throat as he said that word.

"..." Raven turned her head in slight shock.

"I'm scum..." Cyborg whispered. "Scum..."

"Cyborg, you had no other choice. You are the strongest one here, but even if you took on Slade alone, he would have won. You did what you had to." Raven tried to ease his mind, her eyes looking at his once again.

"The things is Raven... I liked it." Cyborg felt his knees shake. "The power and force he had over me, it like, flipped a switch. I was hard through most of it." Cyborg told her, not caring about softening the details.

"Cyborg, you still love Beast Boy, right?" Raven asked, seeing him nod his head. "Then liking it doesn't matter. If you didn't feel guilty for liking it, then that would be the issue here. The fact that you are hurting on the inside because of what happened means your feelings are still true."

"Rae..." Cyborg listened to her words, a calming sense covering him as he believed her. "I didn't think of it like that... I guess that makes sense.

"You need to tell Beast Boy this when he gets better, you know?" Raven told him. "It will ease his guilt of what happened to him, knowing that you too had it happen."

"I know, but do I have to tell him right away?" Cyborg questioned, looking down sheepishly at the resting Beast Boy.

"No, but you do have to tell him, so don't try and let it slip by." Raven talked to Cyborg like she was the sister he never had.

"Anyway..." Cyborg said after a few minutes of silence between them. "I think I need to have a quick recharge. Will you watch over Beast Boy while I'm gone?"

"...Sure..." Raven answered, tired herself, but not too tired as to say no.

Cyborg left the room, the door sliding closed behind him. Raven watched him leave, and once he was gone, she looked down at Beast Boy. "I know you're awake, Beast Boy..." Raven said to the boy who seemed to be sleeping on the bed. For a few seconds, he tried to play her off, but she didn't budge. He gave up, opening his eyes lightly. Even though he was awake, he was still sick, even if he wasn't as delirious as before. Raven knew he was conscious when Cyborg was talking, that's why she made him talk about it more, so he could confess to Beast Boy without meaning to. She could sense Beast Boy's emotions as he heard everything.

"So, how does it make you feel, Beast Boy?" Raven asked him, placing her hand on his chest so he could sit up. "Rest."

"I swear, I'll kill Slade." Beast Boy retorted groggily. "It makes me sick that Cyborg did it because of me."

"I told Cyborg, if you remember, to tell you about this later. I expect you to keep this to yourself until he brings it up, which he will." Raven told to boy, moving away her hand, and then putting it back to keep his body down for a second time. "Stay down!"

"Ok, and when he does, I'll tell him everything, too. It's no fair for him to carry all the guilt." Beast Boy said as he was forced down on his back. "Will you let me up, already?"

"No, if you wanna get up, you have to rest. The more rest you get, the sooner you'll get well enough to move around."

"I just wanna sit up, geeze... Is that such a crime?" Beast Boy whined, already coming back to himself after such a short time of having to cure.

"Fine..." Raven moved her hand and let Beast Boy sit up.

"Thank you kindly!" Beast Boy teased, sitting up quickly then laying back down as he had a head rush. "Whoa, dizzy."

"Told you." Raven smiled.

Cyborg made his way to his room quickly. He didn't feel like talking to anyone else for the rest of the day. He wasn't as upset as he was before. Raven eased his mind of the torment Slade had delivered. For now, all he wanted to do was sleep. All the emotional strife he had been put through was enough to knock out the toughest of minds. He stood in the darkness of his room before plugging himself in and laying on his bed-table. Cyborg did this often, staying in his room with all the lights off. He considered it peaceful. Eventually, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a heavy sleep that was followed by a dreamless emptiness. He was to tired to even do that.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been out when he woke up. He unhooked himself and looked at his arm to see the time. 3:02 A.M. He was up early. He was still sleepy, so he wouldn't stay up for very long, but for the time being he wanted to get some food. They had a pizza last week, and he saved half of it for himself. Cyborg dragged his feet through the halls of the tower all the way to the kitchen in the main room. He pulled out the pizza box and looked at the slices inside. They looked old, and they were hard. Cyborg didn't care. He simply took them out and heated them in the microwave. After the timer dinged, he took the pizza out and walked over to the window looking over the city. Cyborg lifted a piece to his mouth and as he took a bite he saw her.

The woman's body stayed neglected in the middle of the floor. Cyborg was surprised to see that Robin didn't take care of it, by getting Starfire to take it to the authorities, or something like that. The sight of her body disturbed him, but she was the past, a symbol to help him grow stronger by. He continued to eat the pizza and stared out at the moonlit city.

From then on, things moved quick. He finished eating, put the plate in the sink, left, walked through the halls again, stood outside the recovery room, entered it. Cyborg then noticed everything. The sounds of the machines. The smell of the room, sterile with the scent of Beast Boy floating around. Then Beast Boy, by himself, sleeping in the hospital bed. He looked content, lost in a deep sleep. Cyborg walked up to him and watched him breathe. He decided he'd spend the night there watching him. Cyborg sat in a chair that Raven had used when she was watching him. Cyborg fell asleep after an hour of watching him closely.

The sound of the door hissing open woke Cyborg up. He slowly opened his eye and noticed a blanket was placed over him. He then saw Raven stand next to him, a cup of tea in hand. She gave him a light smile and he returned the favor as he stretched his robotic arms and legs.

"Morning." She whispered so as to not wake up Beast Boy.

"Mornin'..." He whispered back, yawning. "Did you give me this blanket?"

"Yeah, not too long ago." Raven answered, sipping her tea afterwards.

Cyborg thanked her as he stood up. He looked over the monitors hooked up to Beast Boy just to have something to do. They were normal and the screen also said his temperature had gone back to regular. Beast Boy, sensing the two people in the room, woke up. His face that was previously drowned in the pillow, came into view with a wide mouth yawn. Raven looked at Cyborg and gave him a silent 'I'll leave you two alone' look. As she left the room, Cyborg looked down at the sleepy face plastered on Beast Boy, happiness flooding his heart at the sight of the green boy doing well.

"Cy? Hey, man." Beast Boy said with a grin.

"Are you feeling alright, B?" Cyborg asked, feeling his forehead even though he knew he wasn't hot.

"Yeah, dude. I feel fine." he answered, sitting up. "I can even sit up without getting dizzy!"

"..." Cyborg just smiled happily at the younger teen.

"Well, I'm waiting. I know you wanna give me a good morning's kiss, Cy." Beast Boy kidded the metal Titan, flashing his fang unconsciously.

Cyborg chuckled at the boy's remark and bent down to put his face next to his. Beast Boy closed his eyes as Cyborg's lips met his. The kiss was innocent, no tongue or lustful nibbles. It was good to have a kiss like that every now and then. It kept everything in line. If there was a relationship with only kisses that involved one person's tongue down the other person's throat all the time, they centered too much on their sexual needs. They knew the boundaries, Beast Boy and Cyborg, as if they had been married for years.

They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. "Dude, you need to brush your teeth." Beast Boy mocked before they kissed again. Cyborg rubbed Beast Boy's cheek with his thumb as they kissed, giving Beast Boy goose bumps. Even when your mind is clouded with doubts and apprehension, and you fear what you may feel, a kiss is the true judge. It never lies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12 is over. OMG, I like, updated on time. Anyway, well... yeah. Review like the good lil' kiddies you all are. Chapter 13 is in the oven as you read.


End file.
